She Came Through the Portal (Dipper x Reader)
by Camiejolyn
Summary: His Grunkle and his sister had betrayed him, but in that moment of tyranny something amazing would happen. Someone else came with the Author through the portal, someone who would change his life forever. Someone who would betray him just like his family had.
1. Chapter 1 - Back to the Falls

~ Your POV ~

A blinding white light surrounded me. It was all that I could see, and all that I could feel. I noticed some debris that looked as though it was from a building float around me, and I fully opened my (l/r) eye.

Stanford, I thought, my mind running on its last circuit. I need to find Stanford!

Suddenly, gravity decided to slam back into action, and everything crashed down to the ground. I managed to land on my feet but my vision was still a bit blurred. As the light faded, I saw four figures in the underground-like room I found myself in. A young boy, a girl about his age, a male that looked as though he was in his early twenties, and Stanford's doppelgänger - er, I mean twin brother - were all lying almost unconscious on the ground. They were all human so... where was I?

I suddenly felt a familiar presence beside me and I looked to my right. There he was, Stanford. My brain then finally decided to begin working again and decipher the situation. The young boy and girl... they were the most recent Pines twins. Pine Tree and Shooting Star, as they were called, proved they were important. The other two men were also connected to what's to come.

Stanford walked forward and picked up a journal that was laying on the ground. While we had been in the portal he had told me about his journals, since before I joined him he had been investigating the mysteries of Gravity Falls and working with a dream demon named Bill Cipher. Pine Tree groaned and picked himself up. He looked around and saw Ford.

"W-what? Who is that?" He spoke in an utterly confused tone.

"The author of the journals, my brother," the older man answered, who had completely stood up. He was Stanley, Ford's brother and the one who had originally pushed Ford into the portal all those years ago. His alias was the Fez's symbol that he seemingly always wore.

"Finally after all these long years of waiting, you're actually here!" Fez exclaimed with a mixture of joy and shock. "Brother!"

Ford quickly walked up to the faker and socked him in the jaw. Fez stumbled backward and yelled out in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"This was an insanely risky move: restarting the portal! And now (Y/n) is here! Do you know how dangerous this is?! Didn't you read my warnings?!" Ford angrily yelled at Fez.

"Warnings, schmarnings. How's about a thanks for saving you from... I don't know, some sort of a sci-fi, sideburn dimension." Fez was referring to Ford's appearance. He had grown sideburns and was wearing unnatural clothing.

I was wearing an outfit similar to his, though different in some ways. I had on a dark (f/c) turtleneck, a black jacket, black shorts, and gray socks underneath black combat boots. A black eyepatch covered my (l/r) eye, and bandages covered my (l/r) hand.

"My being here has put your entire dimension at risk," I said, speaking monotonously, "even if this is the fate that was destined." Fez and Ford continued to fight and argue like children so I decided to actually tend to the situation and interrogate the other people in the room.

"I need your names and ages," I explained, turning to them with a stern look on my face. I wasn't going to invade their thoughts at our first meeting... I'd already made that mistake before.

"Hi! My name's Mabel and I'm 12 years old!" the girl answered almost immediately. She seemed... extremely hyper and outgoing. Not that I didn't appreciate the cooperation. I nodded in thanks and turned to the boy.

"You don't need to know anything about me until you explain what's going on!" he howled. Although I knew if I was him I would act just the same, I also knew he wouldn't give up any information willingly, so I decided to speed up the annoying process and not give him a choice in the matter.

"Oh really?" I asked daringly, staring into his eyes, searching for information.

"Your name is Ma-... Dipper Pines. You're the same age as Shooting Star. You have a crush on the girl that works here as the cashier, a sweating problem, and previously the third journal."

"How did you..." the boy trailed off, red-faced and shocked. I turned my attention to the other... human I suppose. That was the only term I could think to use.

"Hey, my name's Soos. I'm 22." His thoughts were literally projected across the room. I suspected he was bad at keeping secrets.

I decided that getting the 'Stans' in the room's attention would help me handle the situation, so I loudly cleared my throat and, when Ford raised his head to look at me, nodded towards the twins.

"Stan, you didn't tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher...?" I couldn't argue with him. Even I was confused at what Question Mark was.

"They're your family, poindexter. Shermy's grandkids," Fez elucidated sarcastically.

"I have a niece and nephew?" Ford almost whispered, smiling softly. Admittedly it made me slightly jealous. He then turned to my direction. "(Y/n) have you interrogated them yet?"

"Yes, they're all human and a part of Bill's wheel," I relayed to him. "They shouldn't cause much trouble, except maybe Pine Tree over there."

"Good," Ford simply said, turning back to the children. "Greetings." He shook Shooting Star's hand. "Do kids still say greetings? I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time."

"Woah, six fingers," she gushed, inspecting his hand and turning to me, "and your eyepatch is so cool!"

"I-I can't believe it!" Pine Tree gasped out, completely shocked. "You're the author of the journals!" He seemed like a bit of a fanboy to me.

"You've read my journals?" Ford asked, pulling out the journal he picked up and showing an almost proud smile.

"I haven't just read them, I've lived them!" Yep, total fanboy. "I've been waiting so long to meet you! I don't know what to say! I have so many questions!" He began to hyperventilate and Shooting Star walked over to help calm him down.

"Listen, there'll be time for introductions later, but first, we need to know if there are any security breaches," I interrupted. "Does anyone else know about the portal?"

"No," Fez replied. "Just us... Also maybe the entire U.S. government."

"The what?!" Ford exclaimed. We glanced at a monitor playing live footage of outside the room we were in, which seemed to be a basement.

"Fan out!" the agent who looked like he was in charge said. "We're not going anywhere until we find Stan Pines and those kids!" Ford sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Okay, it's alright," he muttered, more to himself than to the others. "We've got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan."

"Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while," Shooting Star stated. "Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?"

"Yes, I have some questions about this myself, Stanley," Ford agreed.

"Stanley?" Pine Tree said in a questioning voice.

"But your name is Stanford...?" Shooting Star finished.

"Wait, you took my name?!" Ford exclaimed. "What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!"

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan, no more lies!" Pine Tree said in what mortals call a 'stubbornly-cute' voice. "You owe us some answers: What's the deal with this portal? Why did you keep this a secret?"

"And what happened between you and your brother?" Shooting Star added.

"I hope all this aligns exactly with my fanfic, Stan. If not, I will be very disappointed," Question Mark suddenly said. What's a fanfic? It sounds creepy...

To my dismay, my head began to burn as if it were on fire, cutting off the rest of what Question Mark may or may not have said. I looked at Ford and he nodded as if he knew what was going on. I sat down on the ground and rubbed my forehead, cutting off groans that were threatening to escape.

"Uh Ford, is that girl okay?" Fez asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" Ford hummed. "Oh yeah, this happens all the time; it's fine. (Y/n)'s just... sick... and anyway I think these kids deserve to know the truth behind the lies you've been telling them." I sent Ford a thumbs up as thanks for changing the subject.

"I'll just be a moment..." I whispered, my vision slowly fading into black.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Dipper's POV ~

"So all this time you were just trying to save your brother," I realized solemnly. "Grunkle Stan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." He had just finished telling the story of his past and I felt horrible for accusing him of all those things.

"That's okay, kid," he replied. "I probably wouldn't have believed me either."

"But then what about the girl?" I asked turned to Stanford. "Why did she come through the portal with you?" He stared at me for a moment before tapping his chin and then nodding.

"Her name is (Y/n), and I found her on the other side of the portal one day. She never left my side," he answered. "Speaking of which she should be waking up about now."

(Y/n), as if on cue, began to twitch in the area she was laying asleep in. She hadn't moved at all throughout the entire story but Stanford hadn't seemed very worried. She suddenly sat up making everyone in the room jump. The most alarming thing, though, was her eyes. They were glowing a slight (f/c) and had a dead feeling to them.

"Wkh Nhb wr wkh Hqg ri wkh Zruog kdv duulyhg.  
Wkh srzhu lw frqghdiv kdv wkulyhg.  
Gdunqhvv zloo ryhuwkurz oljkw,  
xqohvv d erb lv iloohg zlwk pljkw.  
Kh lv d sduw ri khu idwh  
dqg zl surwhfl khu iurp khu kxwh.  
Wkh ghvwlqb zloo kdyh kdg ehhq vhdohg,  
li vkh jlyhv lq dqg fdqqrw eh khdoha."

After (Y/n) finished speaking her eyes widened and returned to normal. She began coughing up blood and Stanford casually handed her a handkerchief as if things like that happened every day.

"What just happened?" Mabel asked, as shocked as I was.

"Well, you see... (Y/n) has a special... condition." Stanford answered cautiously as if he was picking his words very carefully. "She can see into the future but only if she speaks the rhymes in a code she hears when she's asleep. It's extremely painful from what she tells me, though."

"I heard talking!" an agent said from the Shack's living room. "It was coming from downstairs!" (Y/n) wiped her mouth and handed the handkerchief back to Stanford.

"Shit, it's my fault that they heard us," she muttered, rubbing her head.

"What? There's no way that was your fault!" I exclaimed hurriedly. She turned to look at me and I felt as if she was staring into my soul, which she probably was since that was what I presumed she had done earlier.

"I-I mean... if you had no control over it then it's not your fault, right?" I asked, blushing under her stare. Something about her was off... Maybe her stance or the way she talked.

"I... I suppose you're correct," she finally answered, smiling warmly, "but they'll find us soon." Her expression instantly turned stern. "We need to think of a solution."

"Aw, man. I was so captured by this dramatic plot twist I forgot all about those dudes," Soos said.

"Wait, forget," I realized. "That's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!" I took the memory erasing gun out of my bag. (Y/n) stared at it for a minute before taking it.

"Why was this ever created..." she mumbled.

"Of course! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency..." Ford said, connecting some plugs to the gun. He frowned at what he had done before leaning over and whispering something into (Y/n)'s ear, somehow doing it where no one really noticed. She nodded in return.

"Now everyone, CLOSE YOUR EYES AND PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!" Ford yelled suddenly. Everyone but me did as they were told. Instead, I turned to look at (Y/n).

She had taken off her eyepatch and the bandage around her hand but still had her eyes closed. Her unwrapped hand had a(n) (f/c) key on the back of it. She placed the hand on the gun and opened her eyes. Her (l/r) eye, which had been hidden by the eyepatch, was completely white. Her (l/r) hand caught (f/c) flames as three black, vertical lines appeared in her white eye.

The lines connected forming a black outlined triangle. It filled with yellow before her eye erupted into (f/c) flames as well. Her other eye and hand followed soon after.

A wave of what felt like energy was sent throughout the Shack, shaking the ground we were standing on. I closed my eyes instinctively and when I opened them back up, (Y/n) had already tied her eyepatch back on and was rewrapping her hand.

Stanford left to go talk to the agents and handle the situation. I glanced to see (Y/n) staring at me.

"W-what?" I asked blushing.

"You saw," was all she said before walking away after Ford.

~ Your POV ~

I can't believe I let him see me while I was using my power. Ford had told me beforehand that the wave wasn't powerful enough to wipe the agents memories, so he asked me to increase the distance it could cross.

Something's off about Pine Tree, though... Like there's something different about the way I see him.

I reached Ford when the agents had gotten into their cars and driven away. He handed a hard drive labeled Pines to a goat who began to chew on it.

"Great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!" Shooting Star said, running out of the front door of the building we were in. I then realized it was the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap only proven by the fallen S.

Pine Tree acted like the fanboy he was, trying to convince Stanley to let him talk to the author.

"All right, kids, it's been a long day and me and my brother have a lot to talk about. Why don't you hit the hay, huh?" Fez forcefully suggested.

They argued a bit but of course, Stan ended up winning.

"Maybe, um, (Y/n) could go with you," Ford said. I turned to look at him and shrugged in agreement.

I followed the twins up to the attic, finding that they seemed to be total opposites. As soon as I entered the door was slammed shut and Pine Tree was face to face with me.

"What was that?" he instantaneously asked. "What did you say in that code, and why did your (l/r) eye do that weird triangle thing? Do you have anything to do with Bill?"

"Sheesh, Pine Tree relax," I said, though instantly regretting my choice of names.

"And you keep calling me Pine Tree, what's up with that?!" I sighed, realizing I wasn't allowed to tell him anything without Ford's consent.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything unless Ford allows me to," I said. He calmed down, seeming to realize how irrational he was acting.

"Why do you follow him so faithfully?" He asked, bewildered.

"Because he's the only family I've ever had," I answered, staring him straight in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Are You Doing

~ Your POV ~

Ford and I were down in the basement of the Shack, attempting to subdue a Cycloptopus. The strange creature locked onto his wrist and pulled him up the stairs. Following him, I reached the top to see he was holding the singed monster in his hand.

"Great uncle Ford!" Di-... Pine Tree said. "You need any help with that? I've read all about these creatures in your journal, and I think I know how to-"

"No!" Ford answered a tad too quickly. "I'm sorry, Dipper, but the dark, weird road (Y/n) and I travel, I'm afraid you cannot follow. Well, call us for dinner!" He walked back down the stairs and I followed him once more, but not before giving Pine Tree an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Don't you ever think you're being a little rough on him?" I said, almost complaining.

"No, it's okay. This is for the best," he replied. I sighed.

"You're right; he doesn't matter anyway. What does matter is that we find... him... soon," I agreed. Ford sent me a confused look and then continued to sigh.

"Yeah... I don't want you leaving me after we find him, though. You're probably the only friend I'll ever have." I smiled and nodded. I couldn't leave Ford behind if I wanted to.

This person we were supposed to find... we knew nothing about him but the fact that he was the one that was going to save the world from destruction. He was the one that was going to save me...

~ Time Skip ~

~ Dipper's POV ~

It had been a few days since (Y/n) and Ford had left the basement that time. They hadn't left since afterward other than to use the bathroom or eat. I thought (Y/n) slept in the living room, but I wasn't sure.

I walked down the stairs in the middle of the night having just woken up with an inability to fall asleep, and I decided to go sit on the porch for a while to see if it would help me.

I walked into the living room and saw (Y/n) sleeping on the chair, confirming my suspicions. She was missing her eyepatch and sleeping profoundly. Without realizing it I found myself sitting on the floor in front of the chair, staring at her sleeping figure. I felt like a creep at the time.

(Y/n)'s eyes slowly opened and she looked at me. Surprisingly enough, both her eyes had pupils, though they seemed a little duller than usual.

"Dipper, what are you doing in here?" She asked. That was even weirder. She had been calling me Pine Tree ever since she came out of the portal.

"U-um... I just couldn't sleep so I was gonna go sit on the porch but then I got distracted, so um I'm just gonna go now," I started to get up and so did (Y/n).

"No... wait, please don't go. Maybe coming out on the porch with me will help you sleep," she said, picking up her blanket and walking outside. I was a little embarrassed because I was the reason she had gotten up in the first place, but I agreed with her.

We sat down on the outside couch, and only then did I realize how cloudless the sky was. I could clearly see the moon and all the stars. (Y/n) spread the blanket over the both of us, and I blushed slightly.

"Woah, it's beautiful tonight," I said, staring at the sky with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Dip... I guess... it... is..." Before I realized what had happened, (Y/n) had laid her head on my shoulder and was snoring softly.

My face instantly heated up. I wanted to go back up to my bed, but I couldn't move or she would wake up and it'd be my fault again. What was I supposed to do?! It seemed that being outside or maybe laying beside (Y/n) had made me sleepy and cured my insomnia. I closed my eyes and lightly laid my head on hers.

Oh, I was so going to regret this.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Mabel's POV ~

I woke up and saw that Dipper wasn't in his bed. I instantly got worried. I always woke up before him! Most of the time. Sometimes... It's the summer okay! There's nothing making me wake up early!

I got up out of my bed and stumbled down the stairs. Let's see. He's not in the living room or the kitchen. I sighed and walked out onto the porch but smirked at the sight I saw.

(Y/n) and Dipper were slouched against each other lying on the outside couch. I barely noticed (Y/n) was missing her eyepatch since it took all of my might to keep from squealing in delight. I ran inside, got my camera, and sprinted back outside.

"Scrapbook-ortunity!" I squealed as quietly as I could, taking the perfect picture.

"M-Mabel what are you doing?" Dipper asked, his voice cracking.

"Oh, nothing," I said walking back inside. I heard a high-pitched scream before heavy footsteps resounded closer and closer to my location. Dipper appeared at the door, a heavy blush on his face.

"How did you end up like that?" I asked, still smirking.

"I-I woke up in the middle of the night, and I walked downstairs to go sit out on the porch. (Y/N) was in the living room and wanted to go outside with me. W-we must've fallen asleep," He answered, rushing his words and rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding my eyes.

We heard a small yawn and turned our heads to its origin. In the doorway was (Y/n), rubbing her eyes and holding the blanket. She was missing her eyepatch and her eyes seemed slightly... darker than usual.

"M-Mabel?" she said in a questioning and tired voice. She looked absolutely adorable! It's like she had lost years a maturity, and she was only twelve at that!

Another set of footsteps came from behind us and we all turned our heads once more. Ford walked into the room and looked around in confusion. (Y/n) stumbled over to him and hugged him loosely, almost falling asleep in the process.

"Uh... let me guess, she hasn't had her... coffee yet... has she?" he asked. Apparently, as Dipper and I soon learned, (Y/n) could not function without coffee. Something about 'her body not being able to handle the stress...' I wasn't really listening. I was mainly focusing on Dipper.

He looked so embarrassed! I was already planning to tease him about it.

I guess I might have shown an evil expression because Dipper turned to me with a 'what are you planning face.' I just sent him a smile and ran up the stairs.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Your POV ~

Ford took away the cup that he had handed me. It had been filled with a green liquid, and he had instructed me to drink it. I instantly felt different. I felt stronger, smarter, and more capable. The memory of last night and that morning faded. Ford and I worked in the basement until about 1/4 into the day. I told him I had to use the bathroom and left.

In the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection. I sighed rubbing my eye and taking off my eyepatch. My white eye burned slightly and I winced.

I knew what that meant. Something bad was going to happen soon, but what was it? I could only feel emotions flow from my (l/r) eye.

Distrust? Anger? Sadness?... and love?

I shook my head and retied my eyepatch. I decided that taking a walk might help. It wasn't an especially hot day, and the trees' shade would keep me cool anyway.

"Ford I'm gonna go take a walk!" I called from the top of the basement stairs.

"Ok!" he yelled in response. I instantly sprinted out the front door and into the forest.

Slowing to a walking pace, I took in my surroundings with a keen eye. After some time of wandering around I saw an area that was filled to the brim with beautiful (f/c) flowers. Some (2f/c) butterflies fluttered by only to gather together and create an image of a man. He was wearing a suit and had an eyepatch similar to mine. He held out his hand with a heart warming smile. I returned the gesture and took his hand.

We danced around the small opening, staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't love like 'I want to spend forever with you.' No. It was more of 'I can depend on you, and you can depend on me.' Like how families do.

That was it. He was the father I never had.

As I realized why I had envisioned those butterflies, I felt myself grow weary and tired. I lowered my head onto his shoulder and slowly closed my eyes...

Until all I saw was complete and utter darkness...

...

Wait...?

What's that noise?

Mumbles resounded all around me. But lies. All of them were lies. Lies portraying safety, love, peace... but none of them were true.

Though, as time drew on, they started to sound more and more like the truth. There was no reason for me not to believe what they said. No proof or evidence. So why shouldn't I...

A louder, clearer voice silenced all the others. This voice spoke the truth. It comforted me, instead of leading me astray. It soon contorted into a cry out for help, and I awoke with a start.

 _No! Wait! Someone help me!_

Sweat dripped down my face and I took in gasps of air. I found myself lying in the middle of the forest opening. My eyes burned and I spouted nonsense.

"Vkh lv yxoqhuxeob zlwkrxw wkh holahu.  
Lqqrohqro dqg sxulwb duh doo wkdw pljkw pljkw iloo khu.  
Wkrxjk lq d vwdwh wkdw'v iloohg zlwk olhv,  
wkh srzhu wr orqwuro khu wrr hdvlob zloo dulvh.  
Vkh lv qrw lq orqwuro zkhq vkh olvwhqv wr zkdw wkhb pljkw vdb.  
Rqh zloo khos khu, dqg rqh zloo ohdg khu dvwudb."

Ignoring the blood dripping from my mouth, I took off running in the direction of the Mystery Shack, hoping to find everyone that lived there safe and sound. It took awhile to reach the familiar building, and by the time I arrived I had bruises, scratches, and scrapes all over me.

I slammed open the door and saw Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Fez, and Ford standing in the room with wide eyes. Another girl stood in the room, whom I didn't know the name of. Four other figures were there too. An old man who looked like he was cosplaying as a wizard, a giant toad, a 'pretty boy' elf, and a griffon. Pine Tree and Ford were in the wizard guy's grasp.

"No! Wait! Someone help me!" Pine Tree yelled out, before noticing me.

"(Y/n)! Where have you been? You can't just disappear like that!" Ford exclaimed almost angrily.

"I-I'm sorry. Some stuff came up and I-" I began, but the wizard guy cut me off.

"I, Probabilator, have never seen you before!" he yelled like the annoying bastard he was. "But oh! Your fate is spectacular! I shall take you instead!" I scoffed.

"Yeah like I'd ever-!" The whispering voices returned and before I knew it I was standing beside him.

"Wait," I said in realization before I was swept away.

~ Dipper's POV ~

"No! (Y/n)!" I yelled, watching her get taken away by the fictional characters.

"W-why would she have walked over to him?" Ford asked in a confused voice.

"I-I don't know but we have to rescue her!" I said.

"Of course," he replied.

"You guys should come too. We might need backup," I said to Grunkle Stan and Mabel... and Grenda.

"Backup? I'll be on the front lines for sure!" Stan said with a smile. Funny, I'd thought he wouldn't like (Y/n) very much for stealing Ford away from him.

"Yeah of course! If (Y/n)'s not here then my OTP can't come true!" Mabel said.

"Yeah OTP!" Grenda yelled.

"OTP! OTP! OTP!" They chanted.

"O-t-what?" Ford asked.

"It doesn't matter. We need to rescue (Y/n) now!" I said. Ford glanced at me with an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

"You're right. Let's go," he said commandingly. We each grabbed a weapon and left the Shack, hoping that (Y/n) would be alright.

~ Time Skip ~

We had just gotten past the ogre and were approaching Probabilator by hiding in the bushes around where he was. An unconscious (Y/n) was tied to a tree, and Probabilator seemed to be talking to her.

"You're so innocent, and easily manipulated," he said laughing. "and your 'friends' can't even begin to understand what secrets your hiding."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, stepping out of the bushes. He laughed again.

"Well you see-" he was interrupted when Ford pulled out his gun and aimed at him. Probabilator simply sent a slight shock down his arm and he dropped the weapon. "Ah, ah, ah," he chuckled. "The only way you can get (Y/n) back is by beating me in a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, real life edition!" He created a mini board on the ground of the forest.

"I'll even give you the advantage of 2 on 1," he continued, smiling. He was planning something, I could tell.

"Al-... Alright, I guess," I said. His smile widened. "I suppose I'll play."

"And me," Ford said. I'd never seen him look so protective before. We appeared on the board as elves, and I wondered why Probabilator hadn't chosen his character yet.

"And I chose..." he paused, and then smiled once more. "(Y/n)!"

"W-what?!" I yelled. "You can't choose her, she's on our side!"

"Oh really?" he asked. (Y/n) appeared on the board, also as an elf. She had on a black tank top and a loose cut up green shirt over that. She also had on a light green skirt and black boots. Her eyepatch was missing, and both her eyes were closed.

"You don't know the beginning of what's going on!" Probabilator burst into laughter.

"W-well then show us!" I was actually extremely nervous, but I wouldn't let it show.

"Alright!" Probabilator snapped his fingers and (Y/n) opened her eyes. Her (L/R) eye was white, as usual, but her other eye, instead of being (e/c), was glowing (f/c).  
Probabilator took the dice and rolled a thirteen. "Attack!" he yelled. A bow made of wood appeared in (Y/n)'s hands, and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She pulled out an arrow and placed it in the notch of the bow. She pulled the string back and the tip of the arrow caught a(n) (f/c) flame. She let go and the arrow went flying towards us. We managed to dodge the attack, but I was completely caught off guard by what (Y/n) was doing. Why was she doing as he said?

"Uh I cast... uh, Shield of... Shielding?" Stan said, tossing the dice before one of her arrows hit me. The shield appeared just in time.

"Shield of Shielding Reversal Spell!" Probabilator said, tossing his dice. The shield disappeared and (Y/n) readied another arrow. She let go of the string and the arrow whizzed by my face. No, wait, it cut my face! My eyes widened and I placed a hand on the slightly bleeding wound. (Y/n) visibly winced and took a step back. I looked at her with wide eyes. Was she... reacting?

"(Y/n)! It's me! Dipper! Remember?!" I yelled, trying to snap her out of it.

"No, I..." She trailed off. I was suddenly filled rage.

"Dammit (Y/n)! You slept beside me on the porch this morning! How could you forget!?" My heart was thumping in my chest and I was blushing, but it seemed I had made progress. (Y/n) had stopped moving, and her head was facing down, casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Who are you? Tell me your name!" She yelled, balling her hands into fists. I stared at her face. I could see anger and determination on her features.

"Dipper Pines!"

~ Your POV ~

I was enveloped in darkness, and the only noise was the whispers.

This... This was too familiar. I knew I was attacking someone... but who? My body moved on its own, almost with no care of what I thought.

Ugh, the whispers were getting louder, making it feel as if my ears were bleeding. It was almost like they were trying to block out something.

That was it. An underlying voice. One the whispers were trying to make me overlook. But what was it saying...

 _(Y/N)! It's me! _! Remember?!_

That voice! It was so familiar! But whose mouth did it belong to?

The whispers got increasingly louder, and I felt my lips move without my consultation.

 _Dammit (Y/n)! You slept beside me on the porch this morning how could you forget?!_

The whispers got louder until they were practically screaming.

"Oh shut up!" I muttered. "Who are you? Tell me your name!" I yelled into the darkness, receiving the only name I was searching for in return.

"Dipper Pines!"

~ Mabel's POV ~

(Y/n)'s bow and arrows had disappeared, but her head was still down. She balled her hands into fists and started trembling.

"YOU!" she yelled turning to Probabilator. "How dare you! You don't know what you could've done!" A flash of light covered the surrounding area and when it faded (Y/n), Dipper, and Ford were at their usual sizes in their usual clothes.

"You asshole! Go back to your own dimension!" Probabilator let out a shriek as he was dragged back into his game.

"(Y-y/n) are you okay?" Dipper said, running over to her. I could tell he cared about her because he was super emotional when he was trying to get her on our side. Aww, that was adorable!

"Uh..." She looked around and then sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled slightly.

"Let's go back to the Shack," I suggested. "Duck-tective might still be on."

"Duck-what?" (Y/n) asked.


	3. Chapter 3 - Some Truths Are Revealed

~ Your POV ~

I smelled something burning. Smoke and ashes... was I at a campfire? I forced my eyes open and looked around. The entirety of Gravity Falls was destroyed, buildings were collapsed, and a giant x-shaped tear was in the sky.

My eyes widened and I sat up. I was in the middle of the mess, surrounding by pure chaos and corruption.

Wait! What happened to Dipper?! And the other Pines?!

I stood up and took off at a run through the town. I couldn't find any sign of other human life, it was as if everyone had just disappeared without a trace. With sweat dripping down my face, I finally reached the Mystery Shack.

It seemed completely intact, so I stopped to take a breath. I opened the door slowly, seeing only darkness in the house. I stumbled over to the light switch and flicked it on. I walked to the living room and stopped breathing for a moment.

In the room were the dead bodies of Stan, Ford, Mabel, and... Dipper! Shocked tears dripped to the ground and I fell to my knees. I looked at my hands and saw they were covered in dried blood. I instantly knew who's it was. I gripped my hair and sobbed heavily, only barely being able to breathe.

 **You did this!**

~ Dipper's POV ~

I'd been having a hard time sleeping lately, but it wasn't because nightmares or anything. I'd just been waking up at the same time every night. It was more annoying than frightening.

I sighed and got out of bed, but as I did, I noticed a cold feeling settling in my chest. Worriedly, I looked over at Mabel and saw her sleeping soundly. I cautiously walked over to the attic door and down the stairs. I saw (Y/n) sleeping as well in the living room chair.

She had a strained look on her face and I was instantly worried. I rushed over to her and looked more closely. Now I noticed she had tears running down her face, causing my eyes to widen. I shook her awake, making her sit up and look at me. She backed up as much as she could, but it wasn't much since she was sitting in a chair. She looked at me for a moment and then sighed, rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her dark (f/c) jacket.

"W-what's up Dipper?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. "What do you need?" Without thinking, I pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed up at first, but she eventually wrapped her arms around me as well.

We heard footsteps and she instantly pushed me away and hung her head. I looked towards the doorway to the room that used to contain the body-switching rug, and I saw Ford walking in.

"(Y-y/n) are you in here?" he whispered, moving his hand around to find the light switch. Speaking of which, how had I been able to find (Y/n) in the dark? Ignoring my curiosity, I as quickly and quietly as I could, sneaked behind the living room chair and put my back to its back. I saw the light flick on and I silently sighed in relief.

"Good you're awake, come to the basement. I have to tell you something," he whispered while I slightly poked my head out of behind the chair.

(Y/n) nodded and stood up, though Ford was already walking down the stairs. She lifted her head up and I saw her face was covered in a dark blush.

Oh. My. God.

That wasn't because of me was it?

~ Ford's POV ~

I heard (Y/n) follow me down the basement, and when we reached the bottom I turned to look at her.

"(Y/n), I just had a meeting with Bill, and-" she looked up and I saw a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"I... had a nightmare, and..." Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged me. I sighed and hugged her back. There's no way she'd be able to deal with a nightmare without her... coffee, as you would call it, and she can't drink it before having one because she's asleep when she has them. I pried her off of me, held her hand, and lead her to the mini refrigerator that was hidden in the basement. I opened it and pulled out a cup that held a strange liquid.

I handed it to her and she took a sip. She instantly tensed up and got a sharper look in her eyes. Her (l/r) faded from (e/c) to a bright white. She handed me back the cup and pulled her eyepatch out of her pocket. She tied it around her head and gave me a look.

"Now tell me about your meeting with Bill.

~ Mini Time Skip ~

~ Your POV ~

I listened intently as Ford talked. He finished with a sigh.

"But... before I woke up, he said that he had planted a nightmare into your dreams... One that could come true in the future." My eyes widened.

"You mean..." I trailed off, shocked. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I need you to tell me what you saw in that dream, (Y/n)," he commanded. I told him everything I could remember, and he instantly became worried.

"B-but I would never be able to... kill you guys. I mean-"

"You know he'd have complete control over you." I fell silent. "Right now we just need to find him."

~ Time Skip ~

~ Dipper's POV ~

(Y/n) and Ford had seemed extremely worried this morning. Not to mention they sent Mabel on a quest to find unicorn hair or something...

They told me that the easiest way to protect my mind from Bill was to use a machine that was in a secret floor above the basement but still below the Shack.

"Alright," Ford muttered, turning on the machine. "I'll leave you two to do the rest. I still have to collect some Mercury."

(Y/n) picked up a metal helmet and placed it on my head, while I sat down on a stool. My thoughts encrypted into words appeared on the screen.

"So..." (Y/n) started, "you made a deal with Bill, huh?"

"Yeah, he... possessed my body and ruined Mabel's puppet show, not to mention he broke like every bone in my body." She chuckled and then frowned.

"You... know about my eye," she said, looking at me. I nodded. She untied the string and pulled it off. Just as when she had first came out of the portal, it was entirely white. I remembered how it wasn't white that morning, and the morning before and I looked at her confusedly.

"Why wasn't it white this morning?" I asked. She showed a confused expression.

"This morning? I don't..." Her eyes widened. "Um... I didn't do anything weird did I?"

"Define weird," I replied.

"Like I could have been really touchy and childish." She looked at me. "I suppose you deserve an explanation?"

"Yes." She walked over to me and tapped the helmet resting on my head.

"As soon as this machine finishes its job." She smiled, walking over to the desk and sitting down in it.

"Beside you is a folder that has some information on Bill in it," she stated, reading a book she seemed to just have picked up. "You can look in it if you want."

~ Mini Time Skip ~

I glanced over at (Y/n) and noticed she was sleeping. I stared at her for a moment before thinking about placing the helmet on her head. She was clearly hiding something, and she seemed reluctant to tell me. But why? We weren't enemies. But what if her secret made us enemies? I pulled the helmet off my head and lightly placed it on her's. She mumbled a bit but quieted quickly.

I turned to the screen to see what was going on inside her head. I saw someone laughing. A shadow cast over their eyes and they were laughing seemingly uncontrollably. Tears streamed down their face and I instantly recognized them as (Y/n).

Bill appeared in the background and lifted his arms. (Y/n) did also, but stopped laughing in the process. Bill showed a deadly expression and his eye widened.

 **"NOW KILL THEM ALL!"**

(Y/n) awoke with a start and stared at me with blurry eyes. I backed away and grabbed the rift and the memory erasing gun.

"What was that? What were you doing with Bill?!" I asked. (Y/n)'s thoughts turned into words on the screen and she stood up.

"L-look Dipper, this is just a misunderstanding," she said, putting her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Tell me dammit!" I yelled, accidentally pulling the trigger. It hit (Y/n) right between the eyes, and she fell backward on the floor. Realizing what I had done, and I ran over to her and got down on my knees.

"(Y/N)!" I exclaimed. "Are you okay?!" For some reason, I was listening to my heart, rather than my head, which was unusual. My head was telling me not to trust her, but my heart was telling me to trust her. It was the first time I'd ever listened to my heart in a while. (Y/n)'s hands gripped the sides of her head and she gritted her teeth. I glanced over at the screen since she didn't answer me.

You're going to do it eventually. You know that. And where's this guy you've been searching for this whole time? The one who's supposed to save you? He's not there, and he never will be! You'll always be alone! You think Ford loves you? No, why would he? You're just a monster. You're a mistake that should have never been made!

 **"BuT i CaN hElP yOu..."**

An electric shock of some sort caused the machine to explode. It seemed as though (Y/n) had caused the shock to silence whatever that was. Heavy footsteps resounded from the basement stairs. Ford entered the room with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?! Is everything oka-" He looked at the screen and cut himself off. He turned to look at me with anger in his eyes.

"What did you do?!" he asked me, grabbing (Y/n) out of my arms.

"I, I-I..." I stuttered. He pulled out a cup filled with a green liquid. He lifted it up to her mouth and poured it into her mouth. (Y/n) opened her eyes slowly and groaned in pain. She lifted her hand up to her forehead and looked at me. Ford did too, but with a completely different expression.

"Are you insane?! Do you know what you could have caused?!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything!" I said, backing up with tears in my eyes. He sighed and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just... (Y/n)'s always been there for me, and I never wanna lose her to..." he trailed off. (Y/n) sat up and looked at me. Instead of being angry at me, she looked... scared.

"I-I should probably explain what happened," she said, rubbing her eyes.

~ Flashback ~

~ Narrator's POV ~

(Y/n) wandered the wasteland that was her home. For her whole life, she had grown up on a planet named 'EARTH'. But it wasn't your Earth, this planet was almost completely desolate of other living things.

She had initially grown up here with her parents, but her mother had died when she was very young and her father had left her for a reason she could not find.

She hated her father for it. He was the one was supposed to protect her! What kind of father leaves you in a place that is unlivable! Though she was determined to live, through all the hardships that were to come.

One day, (Y/n) was extremely short on water, and she feared she was going to die of dehydration.

To her amazement and slight displeasure, a strange triangle-shaped demon appeared in front of her. He held a cane in his hands and had a predator-like look in his singular eye.

"I see you could use some help?" he said in a questioning manner.

"W-well yeah," (Y/n) replied, having a bit of trouble talking because of her severely dry throat.

"The name's Bill Cipher, and I can help you. I just need a small favor in return," he said, holding out his hand from which a blue fire emitted, casting a shadow over the surrounding area.

"W-what kind of favor?" she asked, slightly afraid.

"I'm planning something! And I'll need your help to complete it! So what do you say?" he asked. (Y/n) lifted her hand, and eyed him cautiously. She then grabbed his hand and instantly felt something shoot throughout her body.

"I needed a key, and it seems I've just created one..." Bill's laugh echoed throughout (Y/n)'s mind, and she felt completely exhausted.

"Get away from her!" A shout resounded from a man running towards them.

"Stanford," Bill said, narrowing his eye and letting go of (Y/n)'s hand. She fell on the ground motionless.

"Quick! Get out of here!" he yelled to (Y/n), but she didn't move. She had a dead look on her face, an emotionless expression.

"W-what did you do to her?!" he yelled, aiming his gun at Bill.

"I just need her help. It's not like I'm causing her any harm. Oh, wait..." Bill 'smiled' and then dissipated into the air.

"A-are you okay, little girl?" Ford asked, walking over to the girl and lifting her onto his lap.

"H-help..." Blue fire spread around the two, and Ford flinched. It burned him slightly, but it seemed as though (Y/n) was creating it and trying her hardest not to hurt him. "M-m... M..." Ford hugged her and she stopped trying to talk.

"I promise I'll protect you. I won't let Bill take advantage of anyone ever again."

~ Reality ~

~ Ford's POV ~

"W-woah... But what did Bill need you as a 'key' for?" Dipper asked. (Y/n) glanced over at me and back to Dipper.

"I-I'm the Key to the End of the World. Anything Bill tells me I have to do!" A look of distress crossed her face and she sighed.

"That's why we have to find him. He... can save (Y/n) from Bill." Dipper looked at me.

"Him?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. He is the only one who will be able to keep (Y/n) from going to Bill's side. Not even I will be able to," I said.

"But then... what about you and Bill? How did you two know each other before you met (Y/n)?" Dipper asked. I sighed and got ready to tell my past with Bill when I heard (Y/n) yawn.

"Was (Y/n) asleep when you put the helmet on her head?" I asked, leading her to the desk so she could sleep. She used her arm as a pillow and fell unconscious as soon as her head hit the desk.

Dipper nodded and I sat down beside him. I just... hoped he was going to understand.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Dipper's POV ~

Ford had finished his story, and I felt bad for accusing (Y/n) of the things she had no control over. All I'd been doing lately was accusing...

As Ford and I stood up, (Y/n) had lifted her head up as well. Her eyes were glowing blue, and a bit of drool was dripping out of her mouth.

"Wkh erb qrz nqrzvwkh wuxwk ehklqg khu sdvw,

ekw wklv lv d old wkdw zloo qrw orqj odvw.

Wkhb duh jhwwlqj forvhu wr ilqglqj wkh jxb,

exw kh lv qhduhu wkdq hashfwlqj wr wub.

Vrrq vkh zloo orvh frqwuro dqg wxuq wr eodfn,

dqg xqohvv kh fdq vdyh khu vkh zloo qhyhu frph edfn."

Ford and I stared at her for a moment.

"That's one of (Y/n)'s... well... talents," Ford explained. "She's not sick like I said previously, it's just the more power Bill gave her, the easier it would be to complete his plan."

"What is he planning?" I asked.

~ Your POV ~

My vision was blurred, but I noticed my head was laying on the desk in the basement. I lifted my head up and listened to Ford and Dipper's conversation. They were talking about... Bill?

Whatever.

I laid my head back on the desk.

Screw this clairvoyance shit. I'm taking a real nap.


	4. Chapter 4 - JEALOUSY

~ Your POV ~

Ford and I were down in the basement doing... something of importance. I wasn't truly paying attention. I was thinking... about things...

"What's wrong?" Ford asked suddenly, making me jump. "You seem distracted."

"I'm just..." I blushed out of embarrassment. I couldn't think of any excuses.

"Why don't you take a day off," Ford suggested. "Hang out with Dipper and Mabel. They're going on a road trip, right?"

"W-well yeah but..."

"You deserve a little vacation with all you have to deal with." He patted my head and walked over to tinker with some invention of his.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to the living room but nobody was there. I looked outside and saw an RV parked in front of the Shack.

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were standing outside of the RV talking about a box. Pictures of a girl with red hair littered the ground, and Dipper was attempting to quickly pick them up.

"I know she's not interested and I know it's over, but how do you just turn off the way you feel about someone?" Dipper asked. I visibly cringed.

"Two words, Dipper. Move. On," Mabel said. I sighed for the second time that day and walked out onto the front porch with my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Hey, guys! W-what are you doing?" I asked, walking towards them.

"Oh!" Mabel's eyes widened and she ran over to me. "Are you coming with us?" She seemed excited.

"W-well, where are you going?" I asked, even though I already knew. Having Ford as my only friend for my entire life kind of ruined my chances of being very social.

"We're going on a road trip!" she answered excitedly. "It'll help Dipper get over Wendy-"

 _Wendy_

'- and you can meet new people!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"New people?" I asked. "Like, people I don't know and don't know me? People I don't trust and could turn on me at any second?" Mabel stared at me.

"Yup!" Before I could answer, she grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the RV.

Stan was driving, and Dipper was sitting beside him on the passenger's side. Mabel and Candy sat on one side of the table seat, while Grenda and I sat on the other side. I laid my head on the table and sighed... again.

Things just simply weren't going my way.

~ Time Skip ~

We arrived at _Granny Sweetkin's Yarnball_ , which supposedly contained the world's largest ball of yarn. After seeing it, though, it wasn't as large as I expected.

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda jumped out of the RV and _into_ the giant ball of yarn. Dipper, off to the side, was trying to talk to a female tourist. I was left with no one to talk to except Stan, but... we didn't really have a good relationship so I wandered into the gift shop.

Inside, Soos was running around in circles buying _everything_ , but other than him the shop seemed empty. I walked about until I noticed something that caught my eye. Purple hats with images of a yarn ball on them resided in a rack in front of me. I picked one up and glanced at the price.

 _Yeesh, $10 for a hat?_ I was about to set it down when I heard someone speak behind me.

"I bet that would look good on you." My eyes widened and I turned around. Previously behind me and now in front of me was a kid about my age. He had onyx hair and sapphire eyes.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. That came out weird didn't it?" I stared at him in silence, not sure how to react.

"Uh... look, my name's Derek. I haven't really ever... interacted with anyone other than my family, so I didn't really know how to start a conversation, and..." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I understand perfectly what that's like." He smiled sheepishly back at me.

"A-anyway, let me buy that for you." He pulled out his wallet to pay for it, but I placed my hand on his to stop him.

"No, no. You don't have to!" He blushed.

"I-it's cool." He opened his wallet revealing _tons_ of money. "My parents are pretty much loaded."

"O-oh, okay. Thank you then." We walked over to the check out counter to buy the hat. The cashier was a teenage-looking girl. She winked at me, causing me to blush and look down.

After we purchased the hat, Derek placed it on my head and smiled at me. I smiled back and we left the store. Derek glanced down at his phone and sighed.

"Hey my parents are calling for me, but see you at the next attraction, right?" I nodded and waved as he left.

~ Time Skip ~

We had parked the RV at a camping ground and decided to spend the night there. Derek's parents had generously supplied us with a hot tub and were currently sleeping in their RV.

Stan and Dipper were sitting in the hot tub, while Mabel, Candy, Grenda, (M/N), and I were sitting around a campfire. We were playing _Truth or Dare or Don't_ which didn't seem like a very good set of choices to me. On Candy's turn, she originally picked _Don't_ but she was talked into picking _Truth_.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Mabel asked her with an almost-scary look on her face.

I... wondered what this crush thing was... I'd never heard about it and I'd been across dimensions. Maybe it has to do with love? Ford told me about that once, but I never understood.

"Okay," Candy said, finally answering the question after a lot of persuading. "It starts with a _D_ and ends with an _ipper_."

My hand twitched.

I'd been avoiding Dipper during the entire road trip, but he seemed to be doing the same to me. I **hated** how he was flirting with all those girls, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Alright (Y/n), Truth or Dare or Don't?" Mabel asked after a lot of fangirling.

"What's a crush?" I asked, blatantly ignoring her question. Derek glanced at me.

"Well, it's when you like someone as more than a friend in a... romantic way," Mabel explained. "Like a special love that you only share with certain people."

"I-I see..." I said, uncertainty in my voice. An awkward silence filled the air.

 _So I have a... crush? That's... new..._

~ Time Skip ~  
~ Derek's POV ~

 _Mystery Mountain_ was the perfect place to finally confront (Y/n). Now I just had to figure out exactly how to do it.

"Hey (Y/n), you scared yet?" I asked, walking towards her. She scoffed.

"Yeah right. I've seen way worse." She answered, crossing her arms.

"Well wanna go to _Widow's Peak_? It's supposed to be the creepiest part," I suggested. She smiled at me and grabbed my arm, leading me to our destination. My eyes caught with a certain someone, and jealousy gleamed in their eyes. Pine Tree glared at me, and I simply smirked back at him. As we reached our destination we decided to wander off. We reached an enclosed area, where no one else was around.

It was _perfect_.

~ Your POV ~

I looked around at where we were. Other than it being slightly on the creepy side, it was actually really pretty. I was about to comment on the scenery when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"You're beautiful, you know," Derek whispered into my ear. I blushed, jumped, and turned around.

"D-don't say things like that unless you..." I trailed off. Seeing his eyes, I was glued to the spot I stood in. Slanted instead of round pupils that glowed yellow replaced his normal cerulean eyes. I took a step back and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a smile. A switchblade made of an unidentifiable material snapped open in his hands. I glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, reaching for my boot.

"If you're planning to get your knife, I've already thought of that." He showed my dagger in his hands.

"Of course I can't trust anyone..." I muttered under my breath. I cleared my throat. "I suppose I should reword my former statement." I put my hands in my pockets.

"What does _Bill_ want with me?" I revealed a 6-inch long knife that I couldn't have possibly been concealing. Derek stared at me, eyes wide.

"H-how did you...?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't know what Bill wants with you, but he said if I bring you to him then _I_ can have you." I scoffed.

"You do know I'm not going down without a fight, right?" I said, gripping my knife.

"Whatever. You can't be that difficult of an opponent. You're a girl." Derek lunged at me but I dodged, narrowly missing his attack. As we fought, my mind was racing.

 _What was Derek? A vampire? Nope, no fangs. A zombie? No, he looked semi-alive. A demon? Nah, he had a physical form which is the only thing demons_ don't _have._

He interrupted my thoughts by cutting me beneath my eye. Blood trickled down my cheek and I glared even harder at him.

"Sorry Ange-" He cut himself off and dropped his switchblade. "No... She's not here anymore... I have to kill you..." A longsword appeared in his hands and he swung at me. Jumping back I dodged his attack once more.

 _So he has been taken advantage of... This is why I hate demons! They think they can just use defenseless humans as pawns! I'm sick of it!_

I tackled Derek causing him to crash into the ground with me on top. We were both breathing heavily, weary from the battle.

"Tell me why you're really doing this... I know it's not me you want..." I said, looking him straight in the eye. He stared right back at me, and I soon found myself blacking out.

~ Flashback ~  
~ Sometime in the 1800s ~  
~ Narrator's POV ~

Derek watched as all his previous possessions were taken out of his previous home.

After his mother had left his father, saying he was too greedy and selfish, the now single man had decided to spend all of his family's life worth of money on alcohol, most of which he wasted.

He killed himself later that night.

Derek was left with no family and no money, but at least he had Angel. She was my only reason for his existence at that time. After being drowned in grief she gave him light.

"Derek, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore," she had said. "My father forbids it. He says I must marry a man with money and power, and you no longer have either of those things."

"But I can't live without you, Angel! I wouldn't ever leave you and..." he trailed off.

"He says he will hang you if he ever sees you with me again!" she cried. Derek stopped instantaneously.

"I understand. But can I please have one more kiss, just for memory?" She nodded, and they shared their last kiss.

It was the last kiss Derek would ever partake in.

Someone had seen them at the time and had told of it to Angel's father. Derek was taken away without the chance to say goodbye to her.

He was hung later that night.

For what seemed like an eternity, he was trapped in purgatory. His worries for (F/N) were so strong that he couldn't move on to wherever you go after was driven mad by the desire to see her face one last time. Eventually, a familiar demon took advantage of this weakness and told him he would see Angel again if he could capture a girl named (Y/n).

The demon said he would let Angek's soul take over (Y/n)'s body.

~ Reality ~  
~ Present Time ~  
~ Your POV ~

The world faded back into my vision, and I found I was laying on top of Derek. Words dripped from my mouth as I sat, motionless.

"Wkh Nhb dqg wkh Slqh Wuhh duh joltfkd qljhwkhu.  
Wklv zloo suryh khosixo lq wkh ixwxuh zkdwvhyhu.  
Wkh erb wudsshg rg Hduwk frxog qhyhu pryh rq,  
exw zlwk khu khos kh lv qrz jrqh.  
Wkrxjk wkh ixwxuh lv xqfhuwdlq dqg ihdu kdqjv rq wkh krulcrq,  
wkurxjk krsh dqg oryh pdb hyhubwklqj euljkhq."

I regained control of my body and sat up. I was cut all over, and it seemed that I hadn't the noticed the pain Derek had caused me when we were fighting.

Speaking of Derek, I pushed myself off of him and put my hands on his chest.

He had no heartbeat.

So he was a ghost stuck between life and death until a demon took advantage of him. Bill to be specific. But what did Bill want with me? I mean... other than... I sighed. I removed my eyepatch and bandage, preparing to send Derek wherever he need be.

But... if anyone found out...

~ Dipper's POV ~

Today was the worst day of my life.

Grunkle Stan told me that flirting with all these girls would make me feel better, but... I just feel worse. And I've been ignoring (Y/n) all day which I regret the most. After we saved Stan from Darlene, he insisted we get out of _Mystery_ _Mountain_ as soon as possible. He seemingly forgot (Y/n) for a second, so we split up to go find her.

I found her near _Widow's Peak_ , sitting beside Derek. She had her hands on his chest, and was muttering something. Her eyepatch and the bandages that usually covered her (l/r) eye and hand were in her pocket. Just as when she had caused the memory gun to erase those agents' memory, black lined appeared in her (l/r) eye, and fused together forming a triangle.

The triangle flooded yellow and her (l/r) eye erupted into (f/c) flames. I realized what the key on her (l/r) hand meant as it too was surrounded by into (f/c). Her other eye and hand did the same as I watched from afar... like a creep.

A light filled the area and I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness. When I reopened them, Derek was gone and (Y/n) was sitting on the ground, staring at the dirt.

"H-hey (Y/n)," I said, walking over to her awkwardly with my hands in my pockets. "We've been looking for you. Some stuff happened and we need to leave." She looked up at me.

"Alright." I lent her my hand and she took it. I pulled her up and we walked in the direction of the exit.

"So what happened to Derek?" I asked as we walked. (Y/n) seemed depressed about something.

"He had to... leave." Her only visible eye was clouded, as if she had lost all hope in something.

"Where did he go?" I asked, searching for answers. I had known from the beginning that there was down thing different about Derek, I just didn't know what. (Y/n) suddenly took my hand, but still kept the same emotionless expression. I blushed and looked in the other direction.

"You'd think I would've realized sooner," she muttered.

"Realized what?" She stiffened.

"That there's no one you can trust in this world. Everyone is pitted against you, trying to bring you down."

 _She must have been betrayed by Derek._

"But you've still got Great Uncle Ford, don't you?" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Not for long. Before you and Mabel leave for the summer something terrible is going to happen. I may... _Bill_ may force me to betray Ford." I was confused but I trusted (Y/n) with her secrets. At least partially.

"Well if anything happens, I'll still be there for you."

She smiled slightly and her mood seemed to brighten. She let go of my hand and put her's in her pockets. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while, but when we reached the RV, (Y/n)'s smile faded. Darlene was missing from her spot under the giant boot, and everyone had gotten back to the RV, waiting on my return. (Y/n) and I jumped into the RV luckily just before Stan drove away.

"I guess I should apologize to Candy..." I muttered, sitting in the passenger's seat.

Although... I felt I was forgetting something...

~ Your POV ~

In sat in the back of the RV, pouting in half jealousy and half sadness.

Dipper was currently apologizing to Candy, but he still hadn't apologized to me yet. I couldn't figure out why but I felt he needed to.

"Plus, after seeing you flee that spider like a baby, I kind of lost interest."

My eyes widened.

 _So Candy... didn't like Dipper?_

As they finished talking, Dipper walked over to me and sat down to my right.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me anything else about Derek?" he asked, attempting to fish for answers. I grumbled in response.

"Well alright. It's not I liked him anyways." I glanced at him.

 _Was he... jealous?_

"Y'know... I feel bad for flirting with all those girls."

I sank deeper into the seat.

"I was just trying to get over Wendy."

I looked at the floor.

"I didn't mean to hurt any-"

"Oh shut up already," I growled suddenly, staring him in the eyes. He stared back at me, confused as to why I interrupted him.

I had already rationalized, and had a perfectly good reason.

It was... um...

I leaned over him, focusing entirely on my instincts. He blushed at my movement.

I moved closer to him and our lips met for a moment.

We backed away at the same time sand stared at each other in embarrassment.

 _That was... interesting..._

 _In a good way..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Switching Sides

~ Dipper's POV ~

Ford and I were out on a mission, trying to find a supernatural adhesive that could seal the crack in the rift he had told me of this morning.

Though I felt honored that Ford let me come with him, there was something that had been worrying me.

"Um... Great Uncle Ford, I have a question," I said, rubbing my arm. We were inside an alien ship, and even though it was a lot to take in, I was having trouble focusing on the subject at hand.

"Yes, what is it Dipper?" he asked, walking at a brisk pace.

"Where's (Y/n)?" She had been missing since we returned to the Mystery Shack, and Ford had refused to talk about her. I was mostly worried she was just ignoring me because of what happened last time...

Ford twitched and turned to look at me. His answer was quick but cautious.

"You might not see (Y/n) for a while. She's... dealing with some things." He continued walking again and told me not to worry about it.

I sighed and followed after him. I wondered if it had anything to do with what (Y/n) had said. Ford had told me that Bill was planning Weirdmageddon, but he and (Y/n) had both said that Bill needed her to bring it.

What was (Y/n) going through?

~ Your POV ~

I was in the basement of the Shack, covered in a blanket trying not to think about anything. I hadn't slept at all in the past few days, so I was a little sleep deprived. I didn't want to think that I might never see Dipper again. Or that I might do something that the entire Pines family would hate me for.

 _Except Ford... right?_

No. _He will leave you just as the rest._

Tears threatened to fill my eyes.

 _But Ford will always be on my side, and Dipper promised that even if Ford wasn't he would be._

 _Do you really think that? Pine Tree trusts old Sixer more than he'll ever trust you. Hell, you only met a couple of days ago._

Sweat dripped down my face.

"You really think so?"

 _I know so. Pine Tree lied when he said you wouldn't always be alone. There will never be anyone like you. You are special and unique, and you'll always be abandoned, left behind, and forgotten._

I gripped the blanket tighter.

"Shut up! I won't let you persuade me! I can't let you persuade me! I promised Ford that I-"

 _Oh, but do you really think he cares?_

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes. Of course. He's always been there for me."

 _But he isn't now. He's off with Pine Tree leaving you purposely behind._

"But they're looking for the adhesive to seal the rift. Why would he leave me behind on purpose?"

 _Because he wants to leave you behind. He's trying to make Dipper his apprentice. He knows you will leave him. He's simply planning ahead._

"I would never... No, he would never! Ford knows how much he means to me!"

 _Alright, then maybe a bit of eavesdropping wouldn't bother you?_

 _"What would you say to staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ends and becoming my apprentice?"_

It sounded just like Ford's voice... but different somehow...

 _"Sounds like a dream come true."_

And that was Dipper's voice.

"But why would Dipper agree to something like that? What about Mabel?"

 _Neither Sixer nor Pine Tree care about you. They both simply care for themselves and nothing more. They're selfish bastards who only want to use you._

"N-no they're not." Tears dripped from my eyes. He was getting to me.

 _I can make you a deal (Y/n)._

I flinched. He called me by my chosen name.

 _You can have everything you've ever wanted. A loving family, friends, and a normal life._

"No tricks?" What was I doing?

No tricks.

"No... I can't do this."

 _Do you want to be alone? There is only one choice, join me..._

Bill appeared in front of me, holding out his burning hand.

 _It's not complete until you shake my hand._

I reached out, but my hand wavered.

 _No stop! What are you doing?!_

Before I knew what I had done, my hand was in his and was burning a low blue. A light filled the room and I felt my vision fading into darkness. My body no longer felt as if it was my own. It was filled with a lightness that I had no control over.

 _Oh no..._

 _Oh yes..._

~ Wendy's POV ~

Having just gotten back from the Gravity Falls High School and since everyone else was off doing their own things, I was left alone at the Mystery Shack.

I had nothing better to do than sit around on the porch waiting for something to happen.

And oh, did something happen.

I heard footsteps from the gift shop entrance and (Y/n) walked out, stumbling slightly and looking down.

"Hey (Y/n), what's up?" I asked casually. She ignored my question and walked past me, down the steps of the porch.

Just before she hopped off the last step, she turned to look at me.

Her pupils were slanted, and a yellow glow surrounded them. She had a grin on her face that a twelve-year-old should never have.

 **" ..."** She licked her lips and continued walking until she reached the forest's edge.

"W-what the hell, (Y/n)?!" I said, standing up with sweat dripping down my face.

 _"What are you talking about? Is there something wrong..."_ she trailed off, turning around with an innocent look on her face, _"Red?"_

With another grin, she set off into the forest.

The only time anyone had called me that was Dipper when Mabel was holding that puppet show, and after that, they had a giant fiasco where they were fighting each other. In fear, I backed into the Mystery Shack and leaned against a wall. I didn't know what just happened, but I knew something was wrong.

~ Dipper's POV ~

Fire surrounded us as we stood somewhere in the Gravity Falls forest. The alien ship's security had been reactivated and had sent us flying through the air. I managed to deactivate it and Ford was bragging on me.

"Stay here with me and (Y/n), Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you ba-" He started coughing uncontrollably.

"I'll do it. I'm gonna stay," I said, helping him up, "but, on one condition."

"Alright, what is it?" We started walking.

"Please, tell me what's wrong with (Y/n)." He stared at me before sighing.

"If you truly need to know." He cracked his knuckles. "Bill has been trying to get into (Y/n)'s mind these past few days. She... hasn't been able to sleep at all in that time." I took in a breath.

"But she's okay, right? I know she can hold her own against Bill..." I said. Ford smiled at me.

"She's done better than both of us could do combined. I mean, she's been able to fight him for 48 whole hours. That's... a long time to be fighting a dream demon." I nodded as we continued walking back to Gravity Falls.

I really hoped she was okay...

~ Time Skip ~

~ Mabel's POV ~

I ran into the woods with tears pouring from my eyes.

When Dipper said he would be staying here in Gravity Falls, all of the hope Grunkle Stan had helped me collect faded into darkness. I already had to leave this amazing town, and now Dipper was leaving me too.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran like a coward.

After I had traveled deep into the forest, I found (Y/n), slumped up against a tree sleeping.

I wiped my eyes and sat down beside her. I nudged her in the side, causing her eyes to snap open.

Her (l/r) eye was entirely white, and both of her eyes were glowing yellow. I backed away in fear. Her eyes reminded me of Dipper's when Bill possessed him, but why would (Y/n) do that?

What would she gain from making a deal with Bill?

Her eyes flooded blue, and she spoke gibberish.

"Vkh kdv ehhq irufhg ryhu wr klv vlgh.

Wkh srzhu lqvlgh khu vkh fdq qr orqjhu klgh.

Wkrxjk li wkh erb ljqruhv khu fulv,

iodphv pdb fxw wkuxjk doo wkhlu wlhv.

Li kh fkrrvhv wr vdyh khu vkh pdb uhwxuq,

exw li grw Judylwb Idoov zloo vxuhob exuq."

She stood up, looking at me.

Then she smirked.

"Why hello Shooting Star; I've been waiting on you," she said.

"I-I know it's you, Bill," I said, fiddling with the edge of my sweater.

"What are you talking about?" She smiled and walked over to me. "What's wrong? You seem tense." Tears filled my eyes.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave." She looked down at me.

"Well, that can be arranged."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know you don't want to leave Gravity Falls, and I also know you want me to leave. There is a simple solution to your problem. Have you ever heard of a time bubble? It's a simple thing really. Time in Gravity Falls will never move forward. Your summer can last as long as you want it to, and I will not be able to touch you when you are inside."

"What are you getting at?"

"I can give you a time bubble, all I need is a little thing Ford has. He wouldn't even miss it." Blue fire burned from her hand and a picture of a glass ball with weird goo inside was shown.

"Let..." I hesitated. "Let me see if Dipper has anything like that in his bag."

I reached into his back and pulled out something identical.

"That's it," she said, licking her lips.

"B-but I'm not supposed to make deals with you," I remembered, realizing my mistake. She shrugged.

"One deal can't hurt, and besides I gain nothing from this. Now please, hand it to me. Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls?" I shook my head sadly and handed the glass ball to her.

"Oops," she chuckled, dropping it with a smirk. It broke on impact with a loud crash.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, watching as an x-shaped tear appeared in the sky. "What did you do?!"

(Y/n)'s eyes met mine and the yellow glow faded slightly. Tears filled her eyes and she lifted her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel," she apologized, snapping her fingers.

My vision faded as I lost consciousness.

~ Dipper's POV ~

I sat in the basement of the Shack with my head in my hands. I felt horrible for agreeing to be Ford's apprentice, but it was a great opportunity for me. Ford ran down the stairs and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Dipper have you seen (Y/n) anywhere?" He seemed to be trying to control his panic.

"No, what's wrong?" My eyes widened in realization. "You don't think-" He grabbed my shoulders.

"Please tell me you have the rift!" I reached down to my backpack to collect the said object.

"I... I don't, this is Mabel's backpack." A loud noise was heard from outside.

"Oh no." Ford muttered with fear in his voice as he ran up the stairs.

"Great Uncle Ford, what's going on?!" I yelled, following him. We reached the front yard and stopped like two deer in headlights.

"What is that?!" I yelled, shocked and terrified. An x-shaped tear appeared as Bill rose into the sky.

"We're too late," Ford said, and I swore I saw tears in his eyes. "It's the end of the world." Another figure rose beside Bill, and I saw them changing into something else.

Six-inch-long horns appeared on the top of their head, and demon-like wings tore through the back into their shirt. A tail grew out of their lower back as they opened their eyes.

My eyes widened as I realized it was (Y/n).

Even though she was really far away, I could see the black-outlined triangle in her (l/r) eye had returned, although this time both her eyes were glowing a profound yellow.

"Great Uncle Ford, that's (Y/n)!" I yelled over the wind.

"Oh God..." he muttered, hands limp at his sides.

"Please no..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Escape Plan

~ Your POV ~

"Oh, it's happening! It's finally, finally happening!"

I found myself encased in darkness, but I felt in my gut that something terrible was happening. The ground was cold underneath me, but I couldn't move my body.

"Physical Form? Don't mind if I do!"

After a moment of lights flashing behind my eyelids, I forced my eyes to open. I sat up painstakingly but failed to recognize where I was.

I was wearing a long, lacy, red and black sleeved shirt, and a black sweater vest over that. A black skirt rested over red leggings, and black leather boots covered my feet. It seemed unlike anything I myself would choose to wear. I looked around and realized Gravity Falls was in some sort of Armageddon-state. My eyes widened as I realized.

Had Bill... won?

I stared in horror as he developed a physical form. He was unbeatable now...

"Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense, skin puppets!"

I failed to push myself off the ground, only now realizing wings extended from my shoulder blades, and a tail was protruding out of my lower back. Horns achingly stuck out of my head.

My eyes widened as I finally realized what Bill had truly accomplished. He not only achieved bringing the end of the world, but he also stole me away from Ford.

Was that really all Bill saw me as? A pawn to simply use for his own advantage?

Was I really just a toy?

"This is our town now, boys!"

I came out of my trance and realized that 10 other demons had come into the picture. Each holding their own name and specific talents, though I felt as if I had already known them since this apocalypse started. It was almost like Bill was in my head, but I was also in his. We shared information subconsciously with each other. I could see through his eyes, and he could see through mine as well.

The Gravity Falls citizens had begun telling the other-worldly demons off, but one of them tried to make something of a peace treaty. It was Llama's father, and sadly, Bill responded by shuffling the functions of every whole in his face. Llama's family screamed in horror, and the rest of the townsfolk began to panic.

"It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind!" A blackish-brownish pyramid rose into the sky, and a yellow liquid showed in its mortar joints.

"And how about some bubbles of pure madness!" A colorful bubble floated towards me and I stumbled blindly out of the way. Pain erupted all over my body, and I found I was sore all over, especially in my newly found wings and tail.

"This party never stops! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme! Welcome one and all, to Weirdmageddon!"

I sat still on the ground unable to move.

I was now connected to Bill in a mental way. We were almost one being.

And there was no escape...

~ Dipper's POV ~

"Ah, my Quantum Destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this," Ford said, holding a gun-looking weapon.

I looked outside the window of the tower we were hiding in. My eyes widened when I saw (Y/n) sitting on the ground near Bill. She was covered in bruises, causing me to almost overlook her newly acquainted unnatural body parts.

"G-Great Uncle Ford, (Y/n)'s out there and she looks hurt!" He looked at me with surprise.

"What?" He ran over to the window and stared in shock.

"W-we'll have to it anyway," he said, uncertainty in his voice. I looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Why would destroying Bill hurt (Y/n)?

"Listen, Dipper." He put a hand on my shoulder. "(Y/n)... won't be the (Y/n) you know anymore. She is completely under Bill's control now." He removed his hand and, in a fit of rage, punched the nearest wall. "Dammit! The guy we've been looking for is probably dead by now!"

"You can't be sure," I said, looking at him with a small smile on my face. "I don't know why but I know (Y/n) will be okay." He looked at me with weary eyes.

"You don't understand. (Y/n) is linked to Bill with more than just a deal. She is a part of him now. If we destroy Bill, we'll end up killing (Y/n)." The smile dropped from my face.

"But... then what are we supposed to do?!" Panic filled my body.

"The only thing we can do." Ford seemed defeated. "Kill Bill, and risk (Y/n)'s life."

"But we can't do that!" He readied the gun. "No! Great Uncle Ford stop!" He aimed at Bill, but I tackled him to the ground. The Quantum Destabilizer shot Bill through his hat, which was disgustingly made of flesh. This alerted him of our position.

"Dipper why did you-" I cut him off, seeing he had tears in his eyes.

"We can't let (Y/n) die. I don't care if the world is ending, I can't watch (Y/n) die." I noticed then I had tears in my eyes as well. His eyes widened as if he realized something.

"Oh my God, it was so obvious." He smiled. "Dipper, you're the-" He was cut off when the roof of the tower exploded. Smoke filled the air, and Ford blindly slid the second journal to me.

"Dipper, you have to run! Get out of here! You're the only one who can-" He was lifted up into the air.

"Good old six-fingers! I've been waiting an eternity to chat face to face!" Resisting the urge to scream, I did as I was told and ran down the stairs.

"Everyone, this Armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here! Give him a six-fingered hand!"

I reached the bottom of the tower and heard Bill and Ford arguing. I looked and saw (Y/N) sitting on the ground with a blank expression on her face. She blinked a few times and turned to look at me.

A yellow-filled triangle still resided in her (L/R) eye, and her tail twitched at the sight of me. I visibly shuddered. Something about it made her seem so alien. Her other eye was clouded as she tried to stand up, almost yelling out in pain. She eventually gave up and collapsed back onto the ground.

Both our heads turned as we saw a flash of light. Bill was now holding Ford, although now he was made of gold. (Y/n)'s eye cleared over and she struggled to stand up.

"N-no, don't hurt-" Her eyes widened and tears streamed down her (opposite l/r) eye. She fell back to the ground, twitching in pain.

A growl escaped my mouth and I ran out of my hiding place.

"That's enough!" I showed Journal 3. "Hand them over Bill, or else!"

"Now. Isn't. This. Interesting." Bill appeared in front of me, his one eye glowing brightly.

"My old puppet is back for an encore. You think you can stop me?" He began circling me and put his hands in a fighting position. "Go ahead Pine Tree, show me what you've got." I stuttered flipping through the journal. Bill mocked my uncertainty.

"Do it, kid. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting. DO IT."

"Argh, Bill!" I shouted, attempting to punch him in the eye. I was shot back with some kind of force field. I rolled and tumbled right into a tree. I rubbed my head and groaned in pain.

"No! Stop! You can't hurt him!" A voice shouted.

I turned and saw (Y/n) standing up, and though I saw determination on her face, I saw pain painted in her (e/c) eye.

"Oh?" Bill asked, also turning around. There was a new tone in his voice. A deadly one. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" He laughed, leaving my ears ringing.

"I have complete and utter control over you, and you're telling me what to do?" (Y/n)'s face filled with fear.

"I-I... I..." She was speechless.

"Please come over here, Key." She gripped her head in pain. If Bill could've been smiling he would've been.

"I said, come over here, (Y/n)!" She let go of her head and stumbled over to him.

What the hell?

"Are you confused, Pine Tree. Well, allow me to explain. You see, (Y/N) is mine. You lost, I won. The only way you could possibly defeat me now is by getting her back on your side, and that is by far impossible."

The three journals floated into the air, and Bill burned them with a single flame. All hope left my body. Was there really no way to defeat Bill?

"Not much of a threat now are you?" He flipped around. "Now can anyone tell me why we came here?"

"To get weird!" One of the demons yelled.

"That's right! VIP party at the Fearamid. Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have the kid for a snack."

"Huh?" I mumbled. Bill and his friends laughed.

"Come on, Key. Let's go." (Y/n) stared at me, sadness in her (opposite l/r) eye. Bill growled.

"I said, come on!" Her eye clouded over and she turned around to follow him.

"Hench-maniacs, roll out!" Bill said, turning an ordinary car into more of a race car-like vehicle.

"I just have to find Mabel, and then maybe we can save (Y/n)..." I muttered, watching them disappear.

I then turned to the other demons who were given the 'treat' of eating me.

Well shit...

~ Time Skip ~

~ You POV ~

I awoke in a new place, and unable to process any new information, nonsense fell from my lips.

"Wkh Nhb lv wudsshg xqghu Eloo'v srzhu.

Vkh fdq gr qrwklqj ri khu rzq zloo exw frzhu.

Vwdqirug lv jrqh exw nqrzv ri wkhlu idwh.

Wkh Nhb dqg wkh Slqh Wuhh duh xqghu d ghdgob zhljkw.

Li vkh jlyhv lq wr khu srzhu'v whpswlqj fdoo,

Eloo zloo kdyh zrq dqg jdlq frqwuro ryhu doo."

I finished the coded message and studied my surroundings.

I noticed I was in a brick-styled room. A triangle-shaped, red-tinted window to my right filtered light into the room. I was sitting in a black, ebony chair, and I felt as though it was pulling the energy right out of my body. Stunned, I realized I was unable to use any magic. A red carpet led from the door to the chair I was sitting in.

I attempted to stand up but failed miserably. Bill eventually floated into the room, showing a gloating expression.

"Why hello, Key," he chuckled, floating around me in a circle.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, barely able to twitch my fingers. "Why am I in here?"

"Hm... well, you see I need you to answer some questions with as little resistance as possible. Even though I have entire and ultimate control over you, that doesn't mean you couldn't try and fight against me." He would've been smirking if he could. "I was simply taking precautions."

"Questions?" I asked. "What kind of questions?"

"Oh you know... simple ones. Like all the information you have on the Pines family." This time, it was my turn to smirk.

"Unluckily for you, I only know a small amount about them. I've only been with them for about a week, and I've mainly been hanging around..." A small blush lit up on my face.

"Aha, and that's where you're wrong. I can help you access anything you've ever heard them say, or subconsciously observe." He placed a hand over my head, and a blue light shone from it. My memories flashed through his eye.

"You seem to have been hanging around Pine Tree a lot," he muttered unhappily. His eye widened and the space between his eye and bow tie tinted blue.

"A-and what's this?!" My memory of the time Dipper and I... kissed... glowed in his eye. My blush deepened.

"H-hey! You have no right to look into my personal life!" He shook his arms up and down.

"Yes, I do! I literally have control over everything you do! Of course, it's my right!" I sighed and looked down.

Bill was like that weird protective older brother that girls' always have in movies. Even if he was a weird, demonic version of that cliche. He wanted to look into my personal stuff and then tell me what I can and can't do!

But... perhaps he can do that now...

~ Time Skip ~

After that long conversation I had with Bill, I was sent to a different room. This one, I proposed, was supposed to be mine. It was extremely similar to the other room, except this one had a bed in it. Other than that, though, the room was exactly the same.

I put my head in my hands and sighed in sorrow. I suppose I should have been a little hopeful. At least Bill wasn't treating me like a slave. I shuddered at the thought.

My thoughts instantly went to Dipper, and I sighed once more. I wondered how he was doing. If he was ok. If... he was even alive anymore. Tears formed in my eyes.

"No," I muttered. "He can't be dead. He would find some way to live." I glanced around the room trying to find an escape route.

My eyes identified the window, and I got up, walking towards it.I balled up and pulled back my fist, trying to break the glass.

I soon found out it wasn't glass.

My fist ricocheted off the window and I was sent back by the force. A weird bubbly feeling filled my chest, but I ignored it. I tried again but this time using my upper body. The feeling in my chest became a burning sensation.

I groaned out in pain, and laid back onto the bed, wondering was this almost painful feeling in my chest was.

Weirdmageddon forced this transformation on me.

My tail flicked in the air.

So maybe... I have to accept it myself...? I know it sounds stupid but... It wasn't my decision to change into this weird demonic form.

"Whatever..." I muttered, closing my eyes and focusing on the feeling. The burning sensation spread throughout my body and I opened my eyes.

(F/c) fire covered my entire body, but I didn't react. Something else had stolen my attention.

Power flowed through my veins and I almost got lost in it.

The unlimited power was almost too astonishing for me to fight. I could do anything. Kill anyone. Twist anyone's mind until they could do nothing but scream in agony. I could control the fates of thousands!

...

No...

The feeling left my body, and a sigh shakily left my lips.

I couldn't do any of those things. Not without Dipper. Compared to him none of those things mattered. A blush covered my face.

"Alright," I said, standing up. "First things first, I need to find Dipper." I sent a microscopic vibration of energy toward the window, planning to make it weak enough to break.

The window, to my surprise, cracked and broke into a million tiny pieces. My eyes widened, but I refused to smirk.

I had never been this powerful.

I crawled through the window and let my wings spring free. I looked around for any sign that Dipper or any of the other Pines could be safe. My eyes caught Mabel's bubble.

I winced, remembering I was the one that trapped her inside it. I shook my head and stared directly at it.

That's where I'll start.

~ Bill's POV ~

The demons I had brought from other dimensions were partying in the Fearamid's main corridor while I sat on my throne of probably unconscious humans. After killing Time Baby, I now had control over everything, but the thing I was most ecstatic about was (Y/n).

After millions of years of waiting she was finally mine! Nothing could go wrong now! A powerful vibration was sent throughout my castle, and I silently laughed.

"Uh, Bill what was that?" One of the demons asked, fear in their voice.

"That was Key finally fully accepting her transformation." I floated up out of my throne and over to the window. I saw her standing in front of Mabel's bubble, forcing her way through.

"Well damn," Another demon said. I now realized all the demons were looking out the window as well. "She mastered her powers quickly. Perhaps we can set up something of an arranged marriage?"

"Absolutely not," I said staring at him, thinking about turning him to dust on the spot.

I had no time to wonder where that sudden anger came from because directly after my laughter filled the air.

"Even if she is strong enough now, I'm sure Shooting Star's bubble can help her give in to temptation."


	7. Chapter 7 - Fighting Temptation

~ Your POV ~

An all too familiar white surrounded me, but it didn't fade away as I originally expected. It was more of a room than simply a light. My mind was fuzzy, and I had forgotten why I was there.

But it was oddly peaceful. I could just stay there forever and not have to deal with anything anymore.

I groaned out loud and refocused my mind. No, I had a reason for existence. I had to fix my mistake. It was my fault for letting Bill take over my mind, and I wasn't planning on ignoring that.

I took an experimental step forward causing the white floor to crack. The floor itself then gave up, and I fell suddenly being surrounded by flashing colors. It was the exact opposite of the room before.

My wings attempted to spring out but were forced back by the whisking wind around me. It seemed to go on forever until I finally landed on a bouncy material.

Correction, it was a bouncy house.

My wings twitched, folding out from my back. They were stiff from the pressure of the fall. I sighed, wondering if Mabel would trust me in this new form.

I began to get up and looked around. Everything was abnormal, from the inhabitants to the world itself. It was all very child-like, making me once again wish for a normal childhood. Colors glowed brightly everywhere, burning my eyes. It was pure insanity.

Just perfect for Mabel.

I walked around looking for a way to find her. I found nothing that could point me in her direction, so I resorted to a disastrous risk:

Asking for directions.

I had absolutely no idea how these... creations of hers were bound to react. They may have been formed by Mabel, but they were created under Bill's power. I walked up to a tiger-plushie that looked harmless enough. He was tossing a ball with his friends.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where Mabel is?" I asked, my own voice bordering a distortion I did not wish to reveal. I didn't want to strike fear in these creatures with such a simple mistake as-

"Milady, I have wished to be blessed by your presence since the day I was created," he said whilst bowing, his friends doing the same.

I stiffened up.

Of course, they would treat me like this; they were Bill's creations! I had to stop forgetting that. Mabel didn't know what she was dabbling in...

"Please, a-answer my question," I commanded, attempting to be polite while being incredibly nervous at the same time.

"I apologize Milady, allow me to lead the way." He began walking away at a brisk pace but slow enough to where I could keep up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is Mabel's position in this place?" I asked in a soft tone, glancing around. He turned to look at me and red flashed in his eyes.

"Shooting Star is our Mayor, and she created us, but we would switch to your side instantaneously. All of us." He was rather terrifying for a stuffed animal. I suppose they were bound to react this way in first place. For who I was... and what I may become... was what Bill was planning on.

We eventually reached a tower guarded by two... waffles holding weapons. How did Mabel think up this stuff?

"Please bid the Mistress access to Shooting Star," the tiger-plushie said, puffing his chest out. He was apparently attempting to sound stronger than he really was.

...

Was he trying to impress me?

...

Perhaps... I was seemingly an idol to these creatures.

"Of course," the Waffle-Guards replied, backing away from the door. I pushed open the door and stepped into the tower. On the first story small animals were dancing and playing about, but as I entered they instantly stopped and turned to look at me.

"Welcome Mistress," they greeted, bowing as the tiger-plushie and his friends had done before. I visibly shivered.

I don't know what Bill thought he would've been accomplishing by making them act like this. Was it supposed to tempt me? Well, it was doing the exact opposite.

"Um, yeah, hi. Excuse me," I said, walking past them, biting the side of my mouth to keep my food down. Speaking of which, when had I last eaten?

I didn't feel hungry... Perhaps this form kept me from needing food.

I trekked up the stairs of the tower with an almost painful slowness. In truth, I was terrified Mabel wouldn't trust me or at the very least be angry at me. I was eventually met with another door and reluctantly pushed it open.

Inside, I saw Mabel unconscious and lying on a bed. I walked over to her and nudged her lightly.

"Psst, Mabel, wake up," I whispered, continuing to nudge her when she didn't answer.

"W-what... (Y/n)?!" She looked at me with wide eyes, then she smiled. "(Y/n)! I'm so glad your alright!" She pulled me into a tight hug, which I awkwardly returned. I was never one for human contact...

"Y-you don't find my appearance... concerning in any way?" I asked, confused as to why she wasn't scared for her life.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. This time, it was her turn to be confused.

She must not be able to see my new form's... adaptations...

"Nothing Mabel. Anyway, how have you been?" I asked, shrugging off the confusion and putting on my best fake smile. It was somewhat real, though, for I was incredibly happy to see Mabel again.

"Oh (Y/N)! You don't even know! This place is amazing! It can give you everything you want!" she explained, smiling brightly.

She must not remember when I convinced her to give me the rift either.

Wait, did she say this world can give you everything you want? So that's Bill's plan...

"Mabel, I know this world seems perfect but we're not safe here. We need to leave as soon as possible," I said, attempting to help her realize the truth behind this world. It didn't work.

"You're really confusing (Y/n) because this place is great! We don't have to deal with dumb-dumb reality anymore!" She was broken, and Bill was using it to his advantage. "I know what you need. There's something special for all of us here." A closet I hadn't noticed before began to glow brightly.

"What? No, Mabel you don't understand. If I get what I want I'll..." I trailed off as the door slowly opened.

I stormed out of the tower, terrified of seeing a personified version of my temptations. I looked around but found no one to comfort me. I was all alone in this foreign world... where I was an idol to all of its inhabitants...

I eventually came across a creek and sat down beside it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. Countless plans ran through my head, though none of them seemed good enough to put into action.

I could wait for Dipper to get here, and we could work together to clear Mabel's mind. But there's a chance he would never reach this place, and I'd be stuck here forever. My thoughts were interrupted when a pebble fell into the water in front of me. I didn't look up, not wanting to see whatever creature it was with me.

"I thought you'd be excited to see me," a slightly sarcastic but humorous voice spoke. My head shot up, and I saw someone I wouldn't have suspected to see at that time in a thousand years:

Dipper Pines.

"Y-you're here..." I mumbled, an unbelieving tone in my voice.

"Of course I am. You didn't think I'd leave you here alone did you?" He walked closer to me and I stood up, arms limp at my sides.

If only I had noticed he was completely unscathed, which was impossible if he had survived Weirdmageddon for three whole days.

"You're really here," I said, tears swirling in my eyes. He walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before I backed away and grew serious.

"Alright. Now we can work together to convince Mabel to leave this place." Dipper returned my seriousness with a longing expression.

"Do we really have to leave? I mean, in this place we don't have to deal with Bill. We're safe here," he said, shifting his feet," and everyone is happy too. We can live without stress for once."

I backed up against a nearby tree in shock and balled my hands into fists staring at the boy in front of me.

What was wrong with me? I wanted to stay there.

He was making me want to stay there.

"It's not that hard of a decision," Dipper said, speaking in a quiet voice and moving to the front of me. "At least not for me anyway." In my face, now, he pressed one hand directly above my head against the tree.

Wait, why was he acting so-

"C'mon, let's just stay here..." He moved closer to my face.

My (opposite l/r) eye tinted (f/c), and I felt myself losing focus.

Just push him away.

But my arms refused to move.

Then tell him to stop.

But no air was in my lungs.

He inched closer and I realized all hope was lost...

...

The next thing I knew, he was laying limp on the ground.

I spun around to see the reason he had fallen and found I was breathing rapidly, attempting to catch my breath.

In my view was another Dipper.

This one had a blush covering his face, and he had bruises and scratches all over him. A particularly big bruise was forming on his right hand.

"This place gives you exactly what you want right?" he asked, his voice ragged. "That's... that's kind of awkward." My head twitched to the collapsed Dipper at my right, and I saw he was wearily getting up.

"For such a small tree you pack quite the punch," he complimented, standing up and turning around, showing his eyes to be glowing a blood red. He neared who I assumed was the real Dipper with murderous intentions.

And that was when I decided I was done with this shit.

Bill needed to pay for all the pain he'd put me through. But, since Bill wasn't there I needed something else to take out my rage on, and the Dipper who had just tried to take advantage of my insecurities was my something else.

He was flung back by an unknown force and landed face down in the creek nearby. He stood up and glared at me with hatred in his eyes, knowing I had caused the force. Sharp rocks in the water had cut his face, and a few drops of blood littered the ground.

"Don't you realize what I am?! I'm everything you've ever wanted! Even if you get rid of me now I'll still haunt your dreams every night, and-" I pushed him back into the water and pressed a foot onto his chest.

"Just shut up already! You can't control me! No one can!" I got down on my knees and put my hands around his neck. "I can do whatever I want in this world!" My (opposite (L/r) eye tinged (f/c) once more.

Unfortunately for me, it seemed my little outburst was having the opposite effect of which I had hoped.

"I hold the power! I reign supreme!" I held his head under the water and watched him choke for air.

"I cOnTrOl YoU!"

"(Y/n)! Stop!" Dipper's voice rang throughout my head as I slowly regained control over my actions. My hands loosened from his doppelgänger's neck and he shot up gasping for air.

"Dammit, I almost had you there." He turned to Dipper. "This is your fault! If you weren't here I'd have been able to lure her into submission! But don't worry, I'll be back. Just wait for me in your dreams. I'll make you beg to go back and give in."

His eyes glowed yellow and his body became an assortment of disgusting bugs. One by one the bugs collapsed to the grass and the underground creatures seeped into the soil.

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" Dipper asked me moments after that catastrophe had taken place. I turned to him, having all the (f/c) faded from my normally (e/c) eye.

"I-I think so." He smiled at me and I smiled back, but then retracted my steps.

"But... how do I know you're the real one?" I asked, fear lacing my voice. He said something on reply but all I heard was a few random words jumbled together because my head had begun to burn and my feet gave out from under me. Dipper rushed to my side as the world around me faded to black.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Dipper's POV ~

"Pat, pat," my sister and I said in sync.

After (Y/n) had passed out I awkwardly carried her back to Mabel's tower. Showing her (Y/N)'s unconscious body, I challenged her to court by the strange world's laws. I eventually won, telling Mabel I wouldn't stay with Grunkle Ford in Gravity Falls after the summer ends, and instead join her in returning to Piedmont where we lived.

As we finished our much-needed embrace, the world around us began to fade from bright colors to dark and musky ones. (Y/n), in the seat I had placed her in, shuffled a bit, before sitting up and groaning.

"Zkhq vkh hqwhuhg wkh zruog doo krsh zdv orvw,

exw kh kdg vdyhg khu qr pdwwhu wkh frvw.

Wkhb'uh rq wkh odvw vwhs wr vdylqj Judylwb Idoov,

exw iluvw wkhb pxvw euhdn grzq wkh Ihdudplg'v zdoov.

Whpswdwkrq kdg fdoohg iru khu zlwk vriw fulhv.

Vorzob exw vxuhob wkhb zrxog kdyh hqvqduhg khu lq wlhv.

Wkh vwrub prvw hqg dqg Judylwb zloo Idoov,

exw shukdsv zh'oo kdyh d jrrg hqglqj diwhu doo."

The words fell from her lips, almost unspoken. I wish I had had time to decode the message but she always spoke in the most dire circumstances.

"You have no dominion in this world!" The Cat/Lawyer exclaimed, meowing like a madman... or cat I suppose.

"The power of rule is passed onto the Mistress," the rest of the citizens chanted in a blood-curdling tone.

"W-what?" (Y/n) muttered, rubbing her forehead. I was just as confused as her.

"(Y/n)!" Mabel called for her. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"You cannot take her from us," they continued to chant, stepping in front of her andblocking her from our view.

"Please (Y/n)! Fight back!" I yelled over their voices. I then turned to Mabel. "We have to get out of her now. I only hope (Y/n) will join us soon." We eventually escaped the world (with Wendy and Soos who joined us from the crowd) riding a giant Waddles. The bubble popped but (Y/n) was still no where to be seen. We couldn't stay there long so we began to walk to the Mystery Shack.

As worried as I was I dryly swallowed the bile rising into my throat. We had to keep moving.

I only hoped she was okay...

~ Your POV ~

Voices engulfed me, telling me of how great I was.

Beautiful. Wonderful. Graceful. Innocent. Pure. Perfect.

Cruel.

In a split second the voices changed their message.

Evil. Destructive. Corrupt. Malicious. Villainous. Vile.

"N-no... that's not me..." I muttered weakly. The voices grew louder and I felt as though I had been here before.

Only this time Dipper wasn't there to save me.

...

But he was. Maybe not physically but he was always mentally with me.

God, that's cheesy...

Even in a mental Hell I still ridiculed myself.

I chuckled aloud at my idiocy.

"Get away from me..." I said, in a monotone voice.

"YOU WILL BECOME WHAT WE NEED YOU FOR," the voices chanted.

"I may be under Bill's power, but I will not do as he says," I said, watching a few stripes of light pour into the darkness that surrounded me. "Bill doesn't understand humans. We may be weak, but we are not harmless sheep."

"We won't let you control us!"

Light engulfed the room and an unfamiliar lightness filled my body.

I had won!

I laughed as the light faded around me.

Blinking a few times I realized I was standing on the ledge outside of Mabel's bubble.

I turned around only to notice Mabel's bubble wasn't there.

They must have escaped.

I sighed in relief and let out an uneasy laugh.

Now, I had to return to the Mystery Shack and set things right. I didn't know how though, since we hadn't find him...

Whatever. I'll do it without him.

Upon reaching the Mystery Shack, I noticed the door was left open. My dream came back to mind but I gathered what courage I had left and stepped up to the door.

Only... I didn't...

Some sort of forcefield was keeping me out of the Mystery Shack.

Then it hit me.

After Mabel had collected the Unicorn hair, Ford had set up a protective forcefield around the tourist trap. It was designed to keep Bill out, and now that I was a part of him...

I couldn't get into the Mystery Shack.

I turned and ran, not having anywhere else to go.

Sure Dipper, Mabel, and maybe Stan trust me, but none of the creatures in the forest or citizens of Gravity Falls would. I could only hope that Bill wouldn't find me.

For if he did all hope would be lost...


	8. Chapter 8 - This is Our Goodbye

~ Your POV ~

 _Poor little (Y/n)..._

After I had reached the Mystery Shack I turned and ran into the nearby woods, knowing I would have to hide from Bill.

Although, there wasn't really a 'hiding from him.'

He _was_ in my head after all.

But still, I ran.

 _Stumbling through the woods, all alone..._ He laughed. _I was hoping you would've just given into temptation by now, but your will is proving stronger than I expected. Maybe I'll have to switch to a different tactic..._ His voice trailed off.

I knew what he was planning, and fear filled my body.

I stopped running and pressed my back against a tree. Sliding down it I now sat with my knees pulled up to my forehead. I put my hands over my ears and squeezed shut my eyes.

 _Aw, come on. It's not that bad._

No matter his words there wasn't a tinge of sympathy in his voice.

 _It not like you'll be killing anyone..._

 _Probably..._

My legs began to shake.

 _Don't be so scared. It's what you were meant to do anyway..._

Tears dripped from my eyes and involuntary whimpers escaped my mouth as a small vibration slowly spread throughout my body.

"N-no... I-I can't..." I said, whimpering even more from the slight pain the vibration was causing.

 _There is no fighting it, and you know that..._

His voice was absolute as if he had no doubt in the world.

And that was when I realized he was right.

I couldn't fight it.

Neither Dipper nor Ford was there. No one was with me to protect me. I was alone.

In fear, I called out for help...

...

 **BUT NOBODY CAME.**

~ Dipper's POV ~

After reaching the Mystery Shack, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and I were enthusiastically greeted by Grunkle Stan and some citizens joined by a few monsters from the surrounding area.

And by enthusiastically I mean they readied their weapons and almost attacked us.

Great reunion, I know.

Anyway, after that, we hugged it out and decided on a plan to infiltrate the Fearamid.

Now we were inside the said castle, freeing the rest of the townspeople. Bill was dealing with the Shacktron outside.

"Kids!" Great Uncle Ford exclaimed, being unfrozen. "You're okay! I was so worried! Do you know where (Y/n) is?"

I sighed, looking at the ground. I knew I would have to answer this eventually, but I didn't expect to this soon... Dammit, he really did care about her...

"W-we don't know... I saw her in Mabel's bubble but... after we escaped the bubble popped and (Y/n) was nowhere to be seen," I said, a depressed tone filling my voice.

"Well... in this situation, there's some good news and there's some bad news. The bad news is-" He was cut off when a vibration shook the Fearamid, causing some of the citizens to lose their balance and fall.

"G-Grunkle Ford, what was that?" Mabel asked. He looked down and sighed.

"That was... Bill gaining complete control over (Y/n). He's done it before, that's how he got her over to his side in the first place. I suppose he wanted her to decide to join him, willingly, so he gave her back control. But now... he's realized his mistake and that she would never join him by choice."

He cleared his throat and rubbed his nose, attempting to keep his composure.

"Now onto the good news. You know the guy we've been looking for? We'll there's one thing I didn't tell (Y/n)..."

"Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill... and (Y/N) since it was necessary."

"But... the thing I didn't tell (Y/n)... was a part of the prophecy itself."

"Next to the symbols was a paragraph explaining on how a... um..." He faltered for a moment. "How when Bill chose who he wanted to be the key to the end of the world, there would be a way to save them since it wasn't their fault they were chosen."

"It said someone would come to love them and be able to separate their link from Bill. That someone was to be extremely close to them. So close that they would never notice it themselves."

"That person... it's you, Dipper."

I stood completely still and stared at him.

"W-what..." I mumbled out, my brain feeling as though it had turned to mush.

I was supposed to save (Y/n)?

 _Me?_

An earthquake-like vibration ten-times worse than before shook the Fearamid to its very core and stole me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no..." Ford mumbled. "Quick, does anyone have a pen?!"

~ Narrator's POV ~

 _In a separate dimension from this one where neither reality nor time existed, ANGELS and DEMONS (whose names have only recently been translated into mortal languages) lived in harmony together in the World of *****._

 _/UNIDENTIFIABLE_ERROR/_

 _Both entities spent most of their time watching and observing mortals, and sometimes using their magic to interfere._

 _Though DEMONS could not obtain a physical form, ANGELS could walk around their world and communicate with mortals. This made the latter race slightly more powerful than the other._

 _None the less they lived in peace._

 _Both races also had certain abilities more powerful than those of any mortals._

 _They could control their memories and the elements (fire, water, earth, wind, and light). They could also increase the distance of each others' spells, inspect mortals' souls, and heal any disease or sickness._

 _Both had agreed to never fall in love with one of the other race, for if they created a child it would be more powerful than any other. It would be a freak of nature._

 _But one demon, whose name_ cannot _be spoken in any mortal languages, ignored this rule and fell in love with a particularly beautiful angel. To his luck, she loved him back just the same._

 _ **This angel's name was (M/n).**_

~ Dipper's POV ~

Ford had drawn the Zodiac on the floor with Robbie's spray paint. He then instructed each of us to stand on our appointed symbol and told the rest of the citizens to leave.

But Stan, being the old fart he is, began to argue with Ford.

A vibration shook the castle 3 times stronger than before.

Most of us were knocked down to the ground, out of the circle.

 _"Hm? What's this?"_ A familiar but distorted voice rang throughout the Fearamid.

I recognized it as (Y/n)'s, but many other voices were overlapping hers, each having its own tone and pitch.

A flash of white blinded me and (Y/n) appeared, leaning down and pressing her arms against a railing to the side to the side of the room.

 _"So you guys are the personifications of the symbols in the zodiac."_ She scoffed. _"I was expecting more."_

"(Y/n)!" Mabel yelled out in excitement and fear. The said girl laughed, though it came out as a humorless chuckle.

 _"Yes, but not the one you know."_

Only then did I notice how much her appearance had changed.

She was still wearing the clothes her transformation had left her in, but it wasn't her attire that was freaking me out.

The horns that had only recently appeared on her head were longer now, and they seemed to glow red in the dark castle. Her wings were no longer white and dripped a metallic liquid that I didn't fail to recognize.

The tail on her lower back had grown longer as well, appearing spiked on the end. It flicked around every now and then reminding me of a cat's.

But her face was the most disconcerting.

Her (l/r) eye still contained a black-outlined yellow triangle, but her other eye was filled with various shades of (f/c), unlike her regular (e/c). She had a grin on her face, revealing sharp teeth that were at the brink of inhumanity.

Then again I suppose she wasn't human anymore.

 _"What are you studying me so closely for?"_ she asked, her tail flickering with amusement. _"You don't like what you see?"_

"What did he do to you?" I asked in a horror-filled voice. She began to walk towards us.

 _"Oh nothing much, he just made me..."_ she paused her sentence but not her steps and snapped her fingers _. "Better."_

Everyone in the Zodiac except Mabel, Stan, Ford, and I began to act like what somewhat reminded me of zombies.

Their eyes glowed yellow and rolled into the back of their heads before they were transformed into tapestries on the wall.

 _"I have a pretty good taste in decoration if I do say so myself,"_ (Y/n) said afterward, inspecting her creations.

"L-let go of them!" Mabel commanded, her voice wavering.

 _"Oh? But why would I do that?"_ She cracked her knuckles _. "Anyway, I've got stuff to do."_ She turned to look at Ford.

She snapped her fingers a second time and a glowing-red rope wrapped around him and Stan and raised them into the air. A blue triangular cage surrounded me and Mabel.

"(Y-y/n)! This isn't you! P-please, I know you're-" Ford said, struggling in his bonds. He was interrupted by her laughter.

It was hysterical and seemed to have no source as if she was simply laughing at existence itself.

It was the laugh of a madman.

 _"You know just as well as I that the (Y/n) you know is gone. There's no way to save me now."_ She grinned at him, even as her words were ones to be spoken sorrowfully.

 _"Alright, Sixer! Give me the answer to escaping Gravity Falls and I'll leave Pine Tree and Shooting Star out of this."_

"Don't do it Grunkle Ford!" Mabel yelled, reaching her hand out of the cage's bars.

(Y/n) turned to look at her with an aggravated expression on her face.

 _"Don't toy with me Shooting Star. I'm linked to Bill in more ways than one."_ A tinge is sadness slipped into her voice which didn't fail to go unnoticed by me.

 _"I feel everything he feels." She walked over to us. "And he_ _ **really**_ _hates you guys."_

"B-but you wouldn't hurt us right?" I asked, unable to face reality at the moment.

 _"I have no control over my actions,"_ she explained in a grim voice.

Then nothing but another grin filled her face.

 _"But it wouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _hard."_

I noticed then and there that the girl I had somehow grown extremely close to over a course of around a week was not in front of me.

This person was a monster.

 _"Well you don't have to be so mean about it,"_ (Y/n) said, frowning. _"Maybe I should just..."_

She grinned once more.

 _"Maybe I should just kill one of you."_ She leaned against the cage's bars and smirked at us. _"But which one? The Pine Tree or the Shooting Star?"_ She glanced at me and faltered for a moment.

 _"Well pine trees can easily be cut down, but shooting stars burn out much more brightly. Are you ready to die Shooting Sta-"_ She was interrupted when a thick coat of spray paint covered her eye.

 _"Gah! Shooting Star you'll pay for that!"_ she howled, attempting to wipe it off. Her concentration snapped and both the cage around Mabel and me and the ropes around Stan and Ford fell to the ground around us.

"Dipper! Get more information out of Grunkle Ford and I'll distract (Y/n)!" Mabel yelled, turning to me. I pulled her into a quick hug and then ran over to the said Grunkle. Mabel quickly left the room in fear of (Y/N)'s wrath.

 _"You can't leave just yet,"_ (Y/n) growled, turning to Stan and Ford. A cage similar to the one that had only recently encased me sprouted out around them. She seemingly forgot about me for a moment.

" _ **SHOOTING STAR!**_ " (Y/n) yelled in a demonic voice, turning back to chase after Mabel with inhuman speed.

"Y-you said I was supposed to save her, right?" I asked, after running to Ford. "Well, what can I do?"

"Since you're _him_ anything you say (Y/n) has to do, just like with Bill," he answered, sighing and slumping down against the wall of the cage. "Although, if you and Bill both give her contrasting commands she could... She would lose her mind... Her memories, her emotions, her ability to think coherent thoughts... She would just become an empty shell. But the choice is yours. Do what you think is right."

~ Your POV ~

 _"Oh, Shooting Star~!"_ I yelled out, sensing the fear she was feeling. Her heart was beating at an extremely fast pace and she was constantly panting, trying to catch her breath.

She _had_ been running from me for quite a while.

I could have easily caught her at any moment, but I wasn't really trying to because this game of tag was just too much fun.

I heard her footsteps fall a few rooms away from mine. I walked to the place she would turn next and waited there for her. Soon enough she ran through the door I was standing beside and, tripping on air, almost fell flat on her face.

Fortunately for her, I caught her before she could hit the floor.

Er... maybe unfortunately for her.

"L-let go of me!" she yelled, struggling in my grip.

 _"Now, now, Shooting Star, you might want to listen to what I have to say."_ She flinched at my words but turned to look at me. _"Unlike with Bill, I have the ability to make forced deals. Do you know what those are?"_

"N-no," she whimpered out.

 _"It's simply where I don't need your consultation to make a deal. So if you'll excuse me."_

I forced my will upon her's and watched as her eyes faded into a dark brown. I let go of her and she instantly stiffened into a standing position.

 _"Well isn't that helpful,"_ I muttered happily, walking back to the main room of the Fearamid and willing her to follow me.

~ Narrator's POV ~

 _The nameless DEMON and the ANGEL named (M/n) had fallen in love and, without the consent of any others, created a child._

 _The dimension went swirling into chaos, the two races now at war, each blaming the other._

 _ANGLES being the stronger of the two, banned together and banished the DEMONS to another empty dimension._

 _ **This one called the Mindscape.**_

 _Before the child could be killed, as was law, its parents transported it to the mortal realm, but it had no complete physical form._

 _It grew in the mortal realm and took the appearance of a six-year-old girl, who never seemed to age a second. She had (h/c) hair and her (l/r) eye was completely white while the other was (e/c)._

 _But sadly, no one could see her, for she was nothing but an apparition in the air. If any mortal looked at her, they would see nothing but an unusual blurry patch in the air._

 _One day, a man traveled to a place called Gravity Falls in Oregon, determined to study its paranormal attributes._

 _No one but him could see the lonely child, and after a while, they grew extremely close. The girl had watched over Gravity Falls her whole life and was more than happy to tell him of all she had seen._

 _One day the man asked if she had a name. She replied saying she didn't. He asked what kind of name she would want. She said she had overheard a name once and had taken a liking to it. She continued to ask to use his last name. He complied, and she answered with an excited grin._

 _ **"(Y/n). (Y/n) Pines."**_

~ Dipper's POV ~

After some more useful information and Stan and Ford deciding on a backup plan where they switched clothing and pretended to be the other twin in case I... couldn't save (Y/n), the said girl walked back into the main room, a grin on her face.

"W-where's Mabel?" I asked after noticing she wasn't with her.

 _"Oh her?"_ she said in questioning voice. Her grin widened. _"She's dead."_

My blood went cold.

(Y/n) suddenly burst out laughing.

 _"Oh man, you should have seen your face!"_ She was almost cut off by more of her laughter.

She reminded me so much of Bill.

And it was **killing me**.

 _"Nah, she's right here,"_ (Y/n) said, snapping her fingers and me out of my thoughts.

Mabel walked up behind her, her expression bland and eyes clouded. She seemed emotionless.

 _"You see, at first, I just wanted to kill her out of anger, but then I realized. What's better than simply killing a person? Oh yeah! Making_ _ **them**_ _kill_ _ **themselves**_ _in front of the ones they love!"_

Mabel pulled a knife from where I have no idea and held the edge to her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled, rushing towards her, only to be stopped by some kind of force-field. I beat upon the invisible wall in a feeble attempt to break it.

(Y/n) turned to me with wide eyes.

 _"Y-your voice... makes me want to do as you say..."_ She gripped the side of her head. _"B-but Bill said I have to... Which one do I...?"_ I reasoned she was losing the ability to think one thought for a prolonged amount of time, causing her to cut her sentences short.

"N-never mind..." I said, wishing we weren't in this situation. I couldn't save both of them...

(Y/n) stiffened and turned to look at me. Her eyes wide and her fingers twitching.

 _ **"Don't ever try that again,"**_ she growled. A few drops of sweat dripped down her face as she sighed. _"W-whatever she can live,"_ she said looking at the ground. Mabel blinked, flinched, and dropped the knife.

"What was I..." she mumbled, turning to (Y/n) and backing away.

 _"Now let's see..."_ (Y/n) began, tapping her chin as if to remember something. _"I can't kill Pine Tree or Shooting Star, and you don't seem to care at all for your brother's life..."_

Stan dressed as Ford visibly flinched at her crude statement.

 _"I need someone you sincerely care for..."_

Her (l/r) eye flashed (E/C) before returning to (f/c).

 _"Me... You care about me..."_ She leaned down to collect the knife Mabel had dropped. She grinned and positioned the knife to where it was pointing at her stomach.

 _"C'mon Sixer, you ready for that deal?"_ Stan stayed silent. _"No? Oh well then..."_

Before anyone in the room could attempt to stop her, (Y/n) plunged the knife into her stomach, hopefully missing any vital organs. She laughed once more as tears dripped down her cheeks, from the pain or the amusement I didn't know.

 _"Pain is hilarious!"_ she exclaimed, pulling the knife from her stomach. She instantly gripping her stomach and laughed as she watched some of the blood drip from the end of the knife.

She repositioned the knife to where is was laying directly over her heart.

 _"Now Sixer,"_ she said speaking in a darker tone, _"this might not hurt me, but it sure as_ _ **hell**_ _will kill me."_

"Your lying!" I exclaimed, hoping she was doing just that. "Bill wouldn't let you die so easily!"

She laughed again, though this time, it was bitter and filled with remorse.

 _"Bill doesn't care about me. I've already served my purpose. Now I either do this or die. So what'll it be?"_

"F-fine..." Stan said, holding out his hand. "J-just please stop hurting yourself." His voice was slightly more gruff as a result of his imitation of Ford.

(Y/n) dropped the knife and grinned, lifting her now bloody hand from her stomach and grabbing his open one.

 _"Great choice Sixer! You saved the life of your enemy over that of the lives of all the people in the world!"_ The room flashed black and white as (Y/n) grinned wildly. _"Game over..."_ she whispered, before disappearing into his mind.

 _Now we have to erase both of them..._

 _Why...? Why should we have to do this...?_

~ Your POV ~

After entering Stanley's mind, I found myself surrounded by white, as I had been twice before.

I knew he wasn't Ford because we had been talking through his mind since I had reentered the Fearamid's main hall.

Our conversation had gone something along the lines of this:

 _"Stanford, I-I'm sorry... I couldn't..." I trailed off, unable to word my apology correctly._

 _"Look, kid, I'm not Ford, I'm Stanley." Tears filled my nonexistent eyes._

 _While Bill thought I was entirely on his side, in truth a part of me wasn't, though to others around me it may seem as if I was his partner._

 _In reality, I was nothing more than his puppet._

 _I was physically forced to do as he said, but my mind was free to function as I wanted it to. I could communicate with Stanley even as I was trapped in my mind._

 _When Dipper had commanded me to release my control over Mabel, it felt as though my mind, my very sanity, was being torn from my body._

 _"I'm sorry," I said, beginning to apologize again, "for everything I've done... If only I was stronger I could've..." I trailed off, choking on my words. When I began to speak again it was in a monotonous voice. "Listen, Stanley, I need you to do me a favor..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"While the person you see on the outside seems to be amused by pain, as I am trapped inside my mind I feel it as much as they do. Please... Bill still thinks you're Ford, and he's planning to make me kill myself to get you to make a deal with me. I've done so many horrible things..._ _ **Please**_ _... Allow me to suffer for my crimes..."_

 _He agreed reluctantly, knowing even though I was physically younger than him, I was mentally trillions of years older than him._

Now back to the present.

Inside Stanley's mind, I found myself surrounded by white.

Our plan was working and it ended with the demise of the both of us.

Stanley was surprisingly content with his fate, but then again, he wasn't going to be erased from existence itself. Still, I admired his courage and wished to share it. I was afraid, but I knew this was the only way to beat Bill...

I looked around the whiteness, attempting to to find Stanley's consciousness. I had been in this situation twice before, but this would be my last...

I noticed a wooden door a couple of feet away and continued to walk over to it. Opening it I saw Stanley showing me a sad but content smile.

"You ready, kid?" he asked. I attempted to smile back at him but it looked crooked and broken.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

As was step one of our plan, I placed a pressuring vibration on my mind as if I was being attacked by something. I called to Bill with surprisingly realistic fear in my voice.

"What?! What is it?!" Bill asked, appearing beside me.

"Stanley now!" I yelled, signaling for him to begin step two. I felt the space around us enclose.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, venom lacing his voice.

"Bill, I won't let you do this..."

 **"I can't let you do this..."**

~ Narrator's POV ~

 _The mother of the hybrid child was sentenced to death by her own kind who had gone mad from anger. The father of the child was banished to the Mindscape with the rest of his kind. This foreign dimension slowly corrupted the DEMON'S souls, causing them to become the power-hungry monsters they are today._

 _But that one specific DEMON swore vengeance against all ANGELS for killing the one he loved. He planned to invade the mortal realm and enslave its inhabitants. With his newly-found prestige he would destroy every ANGEL, but first, he needed a strong source of power. One with more influence than any other and he could control entirely._

 _Luckily for him, his daughter was the very solution to his dilemma. He took the alias of Bill Cipher, known to Stanford Pines as a dream demon out to bring Weirdmageddon. His plan was in action._

 _Now you fully understand the story, (Y/n) is not only related to Bill by fate_ _ **but also by blood**_ _._

~ Your POV ~

"You can't do this! I won't let you!" Bill was almost glowing red from his anger.

"What? Don't you know that when I'm in someone else's mind I am completely free of your control?" I said, smirking. It felt good to be one step ahead of him after all we've gone through.

"I should've known," Bill muttered, sounding defeated. Then he began to laugh. "Don't _you_ know that when I die you die with me?"

I nodded solemnly. "I have."

His expression turned to one of panic. "Are you crazy?! Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?!" Blue flames spread around me, cutting him off from saying anything else.

Stanley walked up behind me and patted me twice on the head. "You did good, kid... You did good..." He spoke to me as if repeating the statement would change our current situation.

"I-I know you think you're just a good-for-nothing, but you've done more for the rest of the Pines than you could ever know," I said, attempting to show him just how great he actually was. I used to think he was simply a troublemaker from what Ford had told me. In that moment, I was shown the man he truly was.

"You're not making this any easier," he said, as the world around us was engulfed in beautiful but terrible blue flames.

~ Major Time Skip ~  
~ Dipper's POV ~

Much had happened since (Y/n) and Bill had been erased from Stan's mind, and now Mabel and I were walking through the Gravity Falls forest. Stan had regained his memory, which was rather uplifting, but there was still no sign of (Y/n)...

Our 13th birthday party had also been rescheduled for later that day, and although it was hard to finally face the music, I had accepted that I would never see her again...

As distracted as I was with the recent events, I tripped on a particularly big tree root and cut my arm on a particularly sharp rock. Warm, crimson blood dripped down my arm and into some leaves that we were walking across.

Colors flashed all around us and leaves cascaded from the sky, shaken from their trees by a powerful wind. Birds and other forest animals began to flee in terror before becoming frozen in place. The colors faded leaving everything black and white. With crippling terror, I recognized this as Bill's summoning.

But we had defeated Bill, right?

Nonsense flew from my lips as a black figure in the shape of a girl appeared in front of us. Mabel whimpered and hid behind me, grabbing my arm in a feeble attempt to gain reassurance.

A light and small note of static filled the air, almost going unnoticed. As if on cue, two white eyes with vertical pupils opened on its face. As the static noise gained volume, the figure that had appeared was filled with color.

(H/l), (h/c) hair flowed down from its head, and, at the same time, a lustrous (e/c) surrounded its pupils.

"(Y-y/n)..."

She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Hello, Dipper."

Wearing a long black cloak she seemed completely alien to me, and at that moment I knew something had completely changed (Y/n) since she had been erased from Stan's mind.

Something big...

"Why are you here?" I asked, on the brink of tears. I had thought she had been gone for good, but then she just suddenly appeared somewhere in the forest. It wasn't helping my mental state in the slightest.

"I am... back to my senses if that's what is bothering you." She almost sounded like Bill, but there was an edge in her voice like she knew she was acting weird but didn't know _why_.

Mabel leaned down and pushed away some of the leaves in front of me before gasping.

"This is the Cipher summoning..." she said. "Why did it summon you?!"

"When Bill died, I alone inherited his power," she answered, trailing off and sounding as though she didn't want to admit she had said. As if she was ashamed...

"But why? Why would that happen?!" I yelled, unable to control my emotions any longer. She was silent for a moment before glancing towards. She looked impossibly angry.

"I'm his daughter, okay!" she yelled as well, eyes wide and pupils small. "I'm not human anymore! I'm a threat! I was born to take his place!" She was breathing heavily by the end of her excerpt.

"(Y/n)..." I whispered her name. She sighed, twitching while attempting to regain her composure.

"You need to leave..." she said, backing away from us. Without my consultation, I found myself growing angry as she had.

"It doesn't matter who your father is or what you are! I'm not letting you leave! Not again..." My words were bitter and rigid as they left my mouth.

"But I can't! I could end up hurting someone!" She was just as angry and stubborn as I was.

"I won't let you!" I yelled, stepping closer to her.

"Dipper..." she warned, but not backing away in the process. I walked up to her as calm as I could be and placed my hand on her head. She looked at me oddly.

"You're not leaving," I commanded, staring into her eyes. Whether it was as the prophecy said or she simply wanted to just what I was saying, she nodded slowly as if agreeing with me...

Before I knew what was happening she was in my arms and staining my shirt with her tears. Before a moment of thought, I was hugging her back.

A noise that sounded as though it was coming from a dying animal rang throughout the forest causing both (Y/n) and me to jump apart from each other.

We turned around in fear only to see Mabel squealing at us with wide eyes and showing an almost scary expression.

"My OTP has finally become canon!" She was almost at the point of fainting. "Oh, I'm ready to die!"

~ Time Skip ~~ Your POV ~

Their adventure was finally over. Mabel and Dipper were now required to return to Piedmont, California where their parents lived, leaving everyone and everything they knew in Gravity Falls behind.

Except for me.

I had no one to stay with in Gravity Falls since Stan and Ford were going on adventures of their own and Soos owned the Mystery Shack. So it had been decided that I would stay with Dipper and Mabel in Piedmont and attend normal human school.

The only problem was convincing their parents to let me stay.

The solution to that rested with me.

Now we stood at the bus-stop saying goodbye to the friends we had made in Gravity Falls.

Neither I nor Ford wanted to draw the goodbye out so all we did was hug, but it lasted longer than either of us expected. In the end, we both wanted that hug to last forever.

But all good things must come to end, and with a few tears, we both backed away from each other.

I turned to see Mabel and Dipper waiting for me in front of the bus's door with almost mournful expressions on their faces.

"Ready to head into the unknown?" Dipper asked aloud.

"Nope," Mabel answered, and I simply shrugged.

The end simply came to soon...


End file.
